


Touhou Broken Paradise ~ Embrace of Darkness

by AnnetteSoleil



Series: Touhou Broken Paradise [1]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Alternate Canon, Explicit Language, F/F, Gen, Mild Sexual Content, Original Character(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetteSoleil/pseuds/AnnetteSoleil
Summary: The carefree peace in the paradise of illusion has always hung in a tenuous balance. When an ancient seal is broken, that balance is truly put the test. Murders and destruction ensue, and perhaps even the stability of the world itself hangs by a thread as darkness falls over Gensokyo.The first arc of Touhou Broken Paradise (東方壊れ楽園).





	1. Medicine (I)

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in an alternate continuity based on the Touhou Project, taking place from the events of Hopeless Masquerade onward. Any games that have been release after Double Dealing Character may or may not be considered canon to this story (I currently have no plans to work in any characters from HSiFS, for example). While most characterizations are kept as close to canon as possible (to the best of my own writing ability), certain character origins have been altered or reimagined. Similarly, certain aspects of canon (the origin and nature of youkai, for example) have been altered for the sake of the story. In the end, some creative liberties have been taken, but the majority of the series history and characters themselves remain intact.
> 
> This story does contain numerous original characters, most of whom will serve as antagonists. Those serving as protagonists are largely minor characters (this story serves mostly to introduce some of them) until roughly the third story arc.
> 
> Embrace of Darkness is the first of (potentially) six story arcs. The first four telling the primary story and the last two being largely supplementary, following up primarily on the various original characters
> 
> In the author's own personal opinion, the third story arc is primarily where the story becomes significantly more interesting. And I'm not especially happy with some of my earlier writing. But there are a lot of characters to introduce in a relatively short time span and not all of them get the necessary development and focus they need until a bit later.

**Part 1: Hopeless Masquerade**

* * *

 

It had been a little over eight years since Medicine Melancholy had first encountered Yuuka Kazami, way back during that sixty year flower incident. Had she known just how powerful Yuuka was at the time, Medicine very well might have fled from that battle, and spared herself the trouble that followed it months later. Yuuka hadn't exactly openly antagonized Medicine by any means. She'd just been merely exploring Gensokyo on her own for the first time, spreading her poisons as she deemed fit, and had inadvertently managed to defeat Yuuka in battle by merely overwhelming her with poison, to the point where she'd been forced to flee.

And had Yuuka been merely another youkai, that would've been the end of it. A few weeks after the flower incident had passed, Medicine had returned to her relatively secluded life among her flowers, with occasional visits from that Eientei doctor, Eirin, who expressed an interest in using her poisons for research purposes. That was at least, until Yuuka had arrived, seeking her out at some point during that following summer.

She mentioned that her defeat at Medicine's hands had actually been her first debilitating defeat in quite a long time, likely in almost a thousand years she believed. Medicine hadn't actually known Yuuka to be that old at the time, since she herself was a relatively young being. But for a time, Yuuka made a few regular visits to see Medicine, slowly building up her tolerance to those poisons of hers. All under the claim that Yuuka found her abilities to be 'interesting'.

But of course, that was all until the following autumn, the last time that Medicine had ever seen Yuuka Kazami. And in the end, she came to the conclusion that youkai were just the same as humans, who simply viewed her as a tool to be used. Just like how Yuuka had merely used Medicine as an outlet for her sexual deviancy during that last meeting. And then she had merely been tossed aside, never to see Yuuka again from that day forward. Nor did Yuuka herself ever realize that she had left Medicine with child that day.

Months later, in the following spring, one year after the flower incident that had started everything, Medicine gave birth to her daughter. A girl she had named Miasma Melancholy, something she deemed rather appropriate, considering the circumstances of her birth. And every day since then, the girl served as a reminder to Medicine of her newfound hatred toward youkai. But still, she raised Miasma as her own, vowing to never speak with Yuuka again, even if that meant finally being alone again.

Medicine never left the suzuran field again after that day, not for many more years, and she had tried to make Miasma to do the same. At the least, Medicine figured, maybe she would have someone to share her mutual hatred of humans and youkai with. But that became an increasingly difficult task to manage as the years went by.

It was the summer of 2013, and Miasma had just turned seven a few months prior. Though in terms of human appearance, Miasma resembled a child of at least eleven or twelve, since youkai tended to mature at a faster rate than human children. Although Miasma was certainly taller than Medicine, she was still rather short for someone of her approximate age. And aside from her rather small stature, she looked more and more like that damned youkai every day, and less and less like Medicine herself. Her hair was a very light green, and just past shoulder length, while her eyes were the perfect contrast, being a bright red. On top of that, she'd inherited Yuuka's physical strength as well. As if Medicine wanted another reminder. Miasma's clothing was a rather shabby looking black blouse and skirt, with some white trim here and there, along with a black bow and flower in her hair.

Worse than any of those resemblances to Yuuka in her appearance, was Miasma's growing insistence that she wanted to leave the suzuran field, and go out to explore Gensokyo on her own. Despite the fact that Medicine would've greatly enjoyed the solitude, she'd still have to cope with the fact that Miasma would probably choose to abandon her in that flower field. She wasn't exactly the most loving mother in the world.

And today in particular, Miasma had been particularly insistent on leaving the field. "Come on, mom... I've never spent more than an hour outside of this tiny flower field. I've never even had the chance to talk with anyone else other than you!"

Medicine could only assume there must have been some other kind of new incident going on lately, what with all the recent activity from the humans and youkai in the nearby area. Sure, it was a common thing to see the occasional human, youkai, or other being fly by overhead once every day or two. But they'd become increasingly common for the past couple days. A few days prior, when she'd first noticed this, she had ventured outside of the suzuran field without Miasma's knowledge for the first time in many years, only to confirm what she believed to be true. Of course, it had to be some kind of incident again, as she saw a considerable number of people she didn't even recognize getting into apparently pointless fights over trivial matters. Without even having left the flower field, Miasma had apparently jumped to the same conclusion.

"Leaving here would be pointless, Miasma. Humans and youkai... They're all the same, you know. They just treat us like tools, and then they simply throw us away when they have no more use for us." It was something she had tried to force Miasma to believe since the day she'd been born. And for a long time, she'd apparently believed it. At least, until Miasma had finally started to mature on her own, and grow more curious about the world around her. "If you leave here and try to meet with them, the same thing is going to happen to you, too. Is that really what you want to happen?"

"You don't know that for sure!" Miasma finally shouted, balling her hand tightly into a fist. Medicine winced at the sudden increase in Miasma's temper, and she recoiled a bit, knowing just how strong Miasma could get when she was angry. "Just because... Something might've happened to you a long time ago... Doesn't mean that all people are the same, you know! You've just kept me here for seven years, and... I've never had the chance to meet anyone else, even if I see them fly by all the time, not knowing I even exist!"

"Because it's _better_ for you that way, Miasma. Better for both of us." Medicine glared up at her daughter, stubbornly. Staring into Miasma's eyes, particularly when she was angry, just made her all the more aware of how much she resembled Yuuka. She almost completely despised Miasma when she saw that look in her eyes. "You don't know anything about what humans and youkai are like out there. You're still just a stupid little kid, and you don't know any better."

That last statement seemed to be what finally pushed Miasma over the edge. The glare in her eyes switched from anger to pure defiance in just that one moment, and Medicine almost feared that Miasma would've finally acted out violently, and perhaps punched her to the ground or something. But the blow never came, much to Medicine's relief, but what followed wasn't exactly an improvement. "Ugh... You're... You're just so stupidly close minded...!" Miasma turned away from her mother, and began to fly up into the air, not once turning back to look at her.

"Miasma! Where do you think you're going!?" Medicine shouted out to her daughter, taking a few steps forward to attempt to close the growing distance between the two.

"I'm going out on my own for once!" Miasma stated, not once turning her back to face her mother again. "If you want to shut out the entire world, that's fine! But I'm not going to be the same as you... I'm not going to just be alone my whole life like you clearly want to be!"

"Fine, just go then!" Medicine called back, but she couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of remorse as Miasma flew off into the distance, off in the direction of the Human Village. "You'll be back eventually, Miasma... You'll see what I've already realized..."

"They don't care about beings like us..." Medicine sighed, as she fell backward to lay face-up in the flower field, staring up at the sky. "Humans and youkai... They're such simple creatures..."


	2. Yuuka (I)

Yuuka Kazami sat near the hot spring by the geyser near Youkai Mountain, watching the ongoing battle between Koishi Komeiji, that satori from the underground, and Mononobe no Futo, one of those newcomers from the Taoist sect. Things had been going on like this for days now, all these needless feuds over silly religious differences. "How pointless..." Yuuka muttered to herself with a sigh.

But at the very least, it was interesting to see some of these newcomers in action recently. Ever since the Moriya Shrine had appeared in Gensokyo a few years prior, everything really had turned into a big religious mess. But it had also brought quite a large number of people out into the open. Those that were brand new to Gensokyo, like those of the Moriya and Taoist groups, and those that had simply been sealed away, like the Buddhist group and the leader of the Taoists, Toyosatomimi no Miko. And of course, those from the underground, who had merely shunned the above ground world for so long. Quite an interesting bunch those were.

Perhaps that was the main reason why Yuuka had found herself watching the fight that day. That Taoist woman, Futo she believed her name was, didn't hold much interest to her. But that other one from underground, that Koishi girl. She had quite the unique ability. Able to act subconsciously, and fight in such an awkward manner while still holding her own against powerful opponents. Interesting indeed.

Lately, all of these fights had drawn quite the crowd as well. Typical for the area was one of the goddesses of the Moriya Shrine, Suwako Moriya herself. Though the other goddess, Kanako Yasaka, and their shrine maiden, Sanae Kochiya, didn't seem to be present that day. A few of the other mountain goddesses, like the Aki sisters were there as well, and a large number of the tengu and kappa populations as well, including Nitori Kawashiro. Even a few from the underground had shown up, perhaps to watch Koishi's fight. Namely, two of Koishi's apparent 'pets'. One that Yuuka hardly cared to recognize, a kasha by the name of Rin Kaenbyou. And the other, one that Yuuka had heard quite a bit about, but had yet to meet in person, the hell raven Utsuho Reiuji. The one who had gained the powers of the sun god, Yatagarasu, and gained control over nuclear fusion.

Notably absent however, was Satori Komeiji, Koishi's elder sister who was supposed to be in charge of Utsuho and Rin. Evidently, she had no love for the above ground world, even after all the recent changes had made Gensokyo much more aware of her presence, and of the entire underground society. But her absence suited Yuuka's intentions just fine. That mind reading ability of hers would certainly prove troublesome.

A deviant grin crept across Yuuka's face as her attention shifted away from the fight, and over toward Utsuho instead. "My, what are youkai from underground like yourselves doing so far away from home?" Yuuka remarked with a smile, as she stepped up behind Utsuho and Rin, acting innocently enough. Though anyone who knew Yuuka well enough would hardly have fallen for the act.

"Eeeh? Oh, heya miss youkai! Whoever ya are, anyway." Rin was the first of the two to take notice of her. "We heard our master's sister was up here takin' part in some of these fights, so we thought we'd come up and see!" Rin turned back and pointed out Koishi, up in the air as she fought against Futo. "That's her, right there, see?"

"So I see. How very interesting." Not that she didn't already realize this. Nor did she really hold any interest in Rin herself, despite her next question, which she yet again already knew the answer to. "And just who might you two be, I wonder? Pets of Satori Komeiji, I assume?"

"Yup! I'm Rin, and this here's my friend, Utsuho." Utsuho finally turned around, and waved cheerily back at Yuuka, apparently only having just taken notice of her. "Nice to meet ya, Miss Youkai!"

"Just Yuuka is fine, dear. No need to be so formal." Yuuka smiled back at the two, before focusing her gaze solely on Utsuho now. "My, I've certainly heard of your friend though. Utsuho Reiuji, the hell raven with the powers of a god..." An impish grin crossed Yuuka's expression as she spoke, and she draped an arm over her own chest, as she gave a slight bow. "Quite an honor to make the acquaintance of someone so powerful."

Had the two not been quite so naive, they might've realized Yuuka was lying through her teeth quite blatantly. "Well, thanks miss... Yuuka, right?" But if there was one thing Utsuho enjoyed, it was being reminded of just how powerful she actually was. Her ego more than made up for what she lacked in brain power. "I'm probably the strongest youkai in all the underground!" Rin giggled quietly at Utsuho's boast, no doubt having heard it many times before.

"That's certainly quite the claim. More powerful than even the oni, or even your masters, Satori and Koishi?" Utsuho grinned in response, nodding her head in confirmation. A rather concerned look took hold of Rin's expression, however. "Then I hardly see why someone of your status should ever call someone else 'master'. It hardly seems fitting."

"H-hey now, don't go tellin' her those sorts of things." Rin finally spoke up again. She didn't like where the conversation seemed to be heading. She still remembered quite clearly what had happened the last time that the power had gone to Utsuho's head.

"Now, now. Do not interrupt, especially when I was not speaking to you in the first place." Yuuka raised her hand to silence Rin, who seemed to shrink back in fear. There was something about this youkai that Rin didn't like. Something that terrified her. "Well then, Utsuho. If you are as strong as you claim, you should have no trouble proving it. Perhaps a quick battle to test that strength of yours."

"Yeah, you're on!" Utsuho responded, rather loudly, catching the attention of many of the other individuals who had been watching the battle between Futo and Koishi.

"Excellent. Let's keep this simple, for your sake." Yuuka certainly seemed aware of Utsuho's general lack of intelligence, but Utsuho certainly didn't catch the insult buried in Yuuka's words. "You can use any one spell card of your choice. If you even manage to land a hit on me, I will declare you the winner."

"Hah! That's all? You're going down!" Utsuho was brimming with confidence, but Yuuka did not appear concerned.

Yuuka flew up between the two combatants, immediately interrupting the fight. "What dost thou think you are doing!?" Futo shouted at Yuuka, but the majority of the spectators, who all knew Yuuka well, turned a blind eye to her actions. Yuuka grabbed Futo's collar, hoisting her up higher into the air. "Hey! Unhand me, foul woman!"

But the glare that Yuuka cast at Futo seemed to be enough to silence her instantly. Yuuka didn't speak a word to her, and merely tossed her aside in the air. As she reoriented herself, giving one last look at Yuuka, Futo flew off back in the opposite direction, likely back to Miko's temple to sulk over her humiliating 'defeat'. Koishi merely shrugged, and walked off in midair, essentially disappearing from the sight and minds of all those whose attention was now focused on Yuuka.

Rin had watched the entire exchange, and appeared even more concerned than she had previously. A concern that Utsuho did not seem to share. "Hey, Okuu... Are you really sure about this...?" Rin asked her friend, calling Utsuho by her nickname, hoping to talk her out of the fight. "This Yuuka... She seems really strong, ya know? Maybe it'd be better if ya backed down, so ya don't get hurt..."

"No way! All I gotta do is land one hit remember? And besides, all these people wanna see us fight now!" That much was certainly true. Almost all of the various youkai seemed to have completely forgotten the previous battle in favor of the new one. Granted, however, Koishi's ability certainly played a part in that as well.

"But, Okuu--!"

But Utsuho had already begun to fly up to meet Yuuka in battle. "And here I thought you might have changed your mind. It certainly took you long enough." Yuuka remarked in an almost bored manner, raising her parasol over her shoulder. "I hope you're prepared."

"Damn right I am!" All attention in the crowd was on them, and Utsuho felt it. She had a captive audience, and this was going to be her chance to show all of Gensokyo just how powerful she really was. Not wanting to waste even another second, Utsuho had already drawn and begun to declare her spell card. "Explosion Sign: Mega Flare!" The spell card in Utsuho's hand glowed brightly for a second after her declaration, before fading away completely. A large number of massive fireballs seemed to spawn in the air around her, like miniature suns, before they were flung in Yuuka's general direction. As they traveled through the air, they seemed to lose most of their mass by the time they reached Yuuka.

_How painfully simple._ Yuuka had raised her parasol in front of herself like a protective shield, using it to block Utsuho's fireballs and other smaller danmaku. _She's powerful, but she doesn't know how to maintain it. And her attacks are too random, no pattern whatsoever._ Yuuka's only worry was of the smaller blue shots that occasionally emerged from the large fireballs, often in random directions. It would certainly be an embarrassment to lose her duel just because of a simple stray shot.

Truthfully, Utsuho's lack of restraint was more dangerous to the spectators than it actually was to Yuuka. On more than one occasion, a large stray fireball missed its intended target completely, and flew off course to strike the ground near one of the spectators, forcing them to jump or fly out of the way.

"Be careful, Okuu!" Rin called out. "You're gonna hit someone!"

"I suppose I ought to finish this quickly, then." Yuuka didn't particularly care if someone else was injured, but she supposed that it would reflect badly on herself if that happened. She'd analyzed Utsuho's attack long enough to know its weak points. Seeing an opening in the hell raven's barrage, Yuuka flew forward, dodging her way expertly around the various fireballs and smaller danmaku shots, occasionally swatting one or two away with her parasol.

Utsuho could finally see Yuuka approaching, and becoming desperate, tried to focus all of the largest fireballs in her direction. But her efforts were sloppy at best, as she simply caused them to collide into each other, some of which merely bounced apart, while others outright exploded upon impact. A badly timed explosion occurred directly in Utsuho's line of vision, blocking Yuuka from sight completely. Yuuka smirked, and holding her parasol out as a shield, lunged through the explosion, with her parasol protecting her from the blast.

Yuuka emerged from the opposite end of the explosion completely unscathed, much to Utsuho's shock and horror. And not wasting a moment, lest Utsuho get the chance to strike back, Yuuka seized the hell raven by the throat. Almost immediately, the various projectiles began to fade, until it was merely the two youkai alone in the air. "Seems like I've won."

"N... No way..." Utsuho struggled to speak, until Yuuka released her grip. "How... Did I lose...?" Utsuho drifted a few feet down in the air. Her ego had no doubt taken a massive blow, losing so embarrassingly in front of all those people.

"You are powerful, no doubt. But you are reckless and inexperienced." As Yuuka spoke, Rin had flown up to Utsuho's side, tending to her friend. "But your powers are certainly... Interesting, to say the least."

"Yeah, ya won, can ya just leave her alone already?" Rin spat out at Yuuka in response.

"Your sheer potential might surpass even mine." Yuuka continued, this time not even acknowledging Rin's comment. "In fact... I would actually just like to see that full potential of yours. If it would not be a problem with you or your master, I would actually like the opportunity to help you train that ability of yours."

"R... Really...!?" Utsuho didn't seem sure how to react to Yuuka's offer. On one hand, Yuuka was the one who had baited her into a fight, before proceeding to humiliate her. A simple loss in a more secluded location was one thing, but she'd had an audience this time. Perhaps for that same reason however, Utsuho had finally realized that maybe there was some truth in what Yuuka was telling her. That she was reckless, and unskilled, and that perhaps she hadn't achieved her full potential. And now, Yuuka's offer sounded all the more enticing. "Y-yeah! Okay, I'll do it!"

"W-wait a second! Are ya even sure you can trust her!?" Rin protested once again, trying her best to defend Utsuho. "Even if ya did go with her, what would Satori say!?"

"Oh, it's no big deal, Orin!" Utsuho smiled back at her friend, though the look Yuuka gave Rin was considerably less pleasant. "Satori lets us do whatever we want anyway, so why would she complain? Besides! If she asks, you can always just tell her for me!"

"Excellent. We can leave any time you're ready." Rin was practically speechless, and Yuuka had chosen to simply ignore her yet again. "I trust you will have no issue staying at my home for the duration of your training."

"Nope, that sounds fine!" Utsuho replied, flying up beside Yuuka.

Yuuka smiled back at her, as she led the naive hell raven off in the direction of her home, Mugenkan, and away from her closest friend, who continued to call protests out to Utsuho in vain. All in all, Yuuka might've expected a little bit more of a challenge out of the hell raven, but she'd been so hopelessly clueless of Yuuka's real intentions. Unlike her annoyingly suspicious friend, anyway. But in truth, Utsuho's powers did greatly interest her. Perhaps she'd be worth keeping around for a little bit longer than usual.


	3. Miasma (I)

It was the first time Miasma had actually seen the Human Village, or any civilized area for that matter in all of the seven years of her life. Seeing all the humans go about their day, all the stands, restaurants, and shops she passed by, all of it was completely brand new to her. And everyone she'd spoken with had seemed so friendly, completely unlike what her mother had taught her for her entire life. Granted, the fact that Miasma wasn't human was plainly obvious, so many of the humans she encountered were a bit apprehensive. But none showed any hostility, especially after realizing Miasma was hardly more than an awestruck child visiting the village for the first time, and was basically harmless by youkai standards.

Like the majority of even the human population that day however, Miasma quickly found her attention drawn to the center of the village, where a rather large crowd of humans, and even some youkai, had gathered. Evidently, to watch the battle taking place overhead. Miasma really had no idea what the two women were fighting about, or even who they were for that matter. The younger of the two was blonde, and dressed in black and white, looking like a rather typical witch as she flew around through the air on a broomstick. The other was certainly older, and was definitely the more physical of the two, but her most notable feature to Miasma was her brown and purple gradient hair. And even though the two were fighting, it didn't exactly seem hostile, more of like a friendly competition of sorts. The two flew through the air, attacking each other with bright, colorful, and intricate patterns of magical bullets and other projectiles, occasionally swapping physical blows as they neared each other. But it had drawn quite the crowd, and not without good reason. The battle was beautiful to watch.

Miasma could hardly force herself through the crowd to be able to get a better view however, and it didn't help that she was still considerably shorter than the average adult human anyway. So instead she merely tried to circle around the crowd, finding a break in the people she could force her way past, in order to be able to see the match better.

As she circled around however, there was in fact a considerable break in the crowd, where a small number of tables and chairs had been set up in front of a bar or restaurant of sorts alongside the row of buildings, just under outlying balcony on the second floor. And seated at them was a collection of what Miasma could only assume to be a variety of youkai, and other like individuals. No doubt that small area had been cleared specially to allow that particular group of spectators to watch the fight without distraction.

"H-hey, uhm..." Miasma glanced at the various individuals before her, a few of whom had already been looking at her the moment she stepped toward the small group of tables, until the moment she had spoken up, which had drawn almost all of their focus to her. She'd been nervous to begin with, but now having all the attention of this obviously powerful group of people was completely nerve racking. "Would it, uhm... Be all right if I sat here, so I could watch...?"

"I don't see why not. Come on kid, pull up a seat." A tall, rather imposing woman with dark blue hair, dressed mostly in red and bearing a unique ring-like ornament on her shoulders was the first of the group to speak up. Miasma would've been lying to herself if she'd expected someone to actually allow her to join them. After all, having been told her entire life that humans and youkai were horrible creatures did still leave Miasma with a bit of apprehension. She was still incredibly nervous, but her face brightened into a smile as she took a seat across from the blue-haired woman, next to a much shorter woman with dark green hair, dressed primarily in red as well, and adorned with a considerable number of ribbons. "So, what are you exactly, kid? Some kind of youkai? Can't say I've seen you around before."

"She looks... Awful young, for a youkai." another green-haired girl at the table spoke up. She sat beside the imposing woman, easily the youngest of the bunch excluding Miasma herself, and worse a loose braid over one shoulder, wrapped in a snake-like ornament. "Unless she's some kind of fairy, but I don't see any wings."

"Well, uhh... I'm actually only about seven years old." This seemed to raise some eyebrows among the group, as none of them had ever actually known a youkai at such a young age. Not that Miasma knew of her half-youkai heritage, however. "I'm actually a doll though, more than an actual youkai or anything like that."

"Aha, so you're a tsukumogami! A doll turned youkai, no doubt. That'd explain your young appearance." The first green-haired woman sitting next to Miasma spoke this time. But she still seemed rather curious about it, as she started to take a rather uncomfortably close look at Miasma's body. "Strange though, your body still looks like that of a normal youkai. Don't most tsukumogami carry around their original forms with them in one way or another? Do you have some kind of smaller doll hidden on you?"

"N-no, it's nothing like that. I'm not really a... doll turned youkai, or anything like that. Just... A doll, really. I mean, I have a mother and all." But that just seemed to confuse the group even more, garnering a few rather baffled looks. "... Is that... Really so hard to believe?"

"A youkai giving birth, from what I've heard, is actually a rather rare phenomenon indeed." One of the other individuals who had previously been sitting alone had now stepped up beside Miasma. Compared to everyone else, she was dressed rather extravagantly, even wearing a cape. Equally strange was her hair, which though a rather normal, light brown color, was styled in such a bizarre way that made it look as if she had cat ears or horns, or something of the sort. "But I've absolutely never heard of a tsukumogami having a child before. I didn't think it possible."

"Well, we're both relatively new to Gensokyo, aren't we Miko?" The blue haired woman addressed the woman standing beside Miasma, who she now knew was named Miko. "You said you were seven years old, right? That means you've been around Gensokyo longer than me and Sanae here." She indicated the young green haired girl beside her. "Anyway, what's your name kid? How come no one's ever seen you around before now?"

"Well... My name's Miasma. Miasma Melancholy, to be specific." No one present really seemed to find the name familiar, so Miasma continued. "Up until today really, well... I've lived in the suzuran field with my mom. She didn't want me to leave, so... I didn't. But she always told me that humans and youkai were evil, and that I should never leave the flower field."

"The... suzuran field!?" Miko looked particularly shocked by that one bit of information, and jumped back away from Miasma's side out of fear. "You're probably soaked in that poison stuff! It's probably a miracle you haven't killed anyone yet!"

Miasma seemed a little shocked by Miko's reaction, but the green haired woman beside her spoke again, alleviating Miko's fear and Miasma's worry that she might be inadvertently dangerous. "Don't worry Miko, the girl's harmless.~ If she were soaked in poison, I would've been able to sense the misfortune from her. She's perfectly safe to be around. In fact, she probably harbors some sort of immunity to the poison of the suzuran flower that prevents her body from carrying it outside of the flower field."

Miko let out a bit of a relieved sigh, but it was actually Sanae who spoke up again first. "You know, I think I might know who her mother is... A while back after we first came to Gensokyo, Reimu told me about a poison doll that lived in the suzuran field. Maybe that's who this girl's mother is."

"Can't imagine who'd be crazy enough to knock up a poison doll like that..." The blue haired woman mumbled to herself, though it was still loud enough for Miasma to hear her. "Hey, so Miasma. Who's the dad, huh? I mean, obviously if this doll mom of yours gave birth to you, there must've been some other parent involved."

"I... Don't know, actually. Whoever it was, I never met ‘em. And my mom never told me anything about who it was. Any time I ever asked, she always tried to change the subject." In fact, wanting to find out the identity of her other parent had always been one of the reasons why Miasma had wanted to leave the flower field. She'd always hoped that if Medicine wasn't going to tell her, maybe one day she could find out that information on her own by exploring the rest of Gensokyo.

"Oh, don't bother the poor girl about all that.~" The green haired woman beside Miasma spoke again, patting her shoulder, changing the subject away from something so serious, seeing it was obviously troubling the girl. "We really should introduce ourselves. I'm Hina Kagiyama, the curse goddess of Youkai Mountain.~"

"Kanako Yasaka, goddess of the Moriya Shrine. This here's my shrine maiden, Sanae Kochiya." The blue haired woman finally introduced herself, doing the same for the younger girl by her side.

"I am Toyosatomimi no Miko, leader of Gensokyo's Taoist sect. Those two over there," Miko motioned over at the two Miasma had yet to hear from sitting at another table, both of whom were more interested in the ongoing battle than Miasma herself. "Are a couple of oni, Yuugi and Suika, one of them I know is from underground."

"Eheh, well... It's certainly nice to meet all of y--" Miasma had begun to speak again, but was interrupted by a number of screams among the crowd behind them.

"Watch ooooouuut!" The blonde witch girl cried out as she was sent flying through the air at a high speed, likely having been caught at the wrong side of a physical blow by the gradient haired combatant, forcing her to get thrown through the air at top speed out of control. The few humans who had been in the direct line of fire ran out of the way quickly, just in time before the young witch collided with the ground, knocking her off her broom and sent flying upward into the building above Miasma and the others.

The blonde girl crashed directly into the building just overhead, causing the wood to shatter, and the balcony to start collapsing above them. "Come on, get outta the way!" Kanako, followed by Sanae and Hina, quickly ran out of the way before the balcony could collapse, followed soon after by Miko.

Miasma would have followed them, had the blonde witch not fallen through the collapsing balcony and landed on the ground nearby, looking rather dazed. But she had fallen too far from Miasma for her to able to grab her and pull her out of the way in time. Not wasting any time, lest they both get crushed, Miasma flew up to support the collapsing ceiling above them, buying them some time. "Hey! One of you grab her, quick!" Miasma shouted to no one in particular as she single handedly held up the unstable building. Really, she was strong enough that there was almost no danger of it collapsing at that point, but Miasma still had a sense of urgency about the whole thing.

"Yeah, I gotcha, don't worry." The taller of the two oni that had barely paid Miasma any mind til that point (Yuugi, she believed her name was), had spoken up and was walking rather leisurely toward the blonde witch. She helped the girl back up to her feet, and she had luckily seemed to be relatively unharmed, albeit a bit scuffed up. The two, along with the other oni, Suika, then moved to safety, giving Miasma the chance to let go, and fly out of the way just in time before the balcony completely collapsed on top of the collection of tables beneath it.

"Hey, thanks kid! You saved my butt back there, ze." The blonde witch came up by Miasma's side once she was safely back down on the ground, and patted her on the shoulder. "Another second down there, and I mighta gotten crushed or something."

"Oh, well, uhm... It was nothing, honest." Once again, almost all of the group's focus, and now even that of a number of the humans in the crowd, was back on Miasma, causing her to feel rather flustered yet again.

"I'm deeply sorry about that, Marisa. It certainly wasn't my intention to cause you any major harm during our fight." The gradient haired woman approached the two, addressing the blonde haired witch. She then turned to Miasma, giving her a warm smile. "Thank you, miss. This could have ended very badly if you hadn't intervened when you did."

"Heh! You're awful strong for just a lil' kid, ain't ya?" Yuugi suddenly walked up behind Miasma, smacking her hand down on her other shoulder. "Yeah, I heard that whole conversation ya had with those stuffy religious types over there. You certainly got a lotta guts for bein' such a little thing"

With all the praise and attention she was suddenly getting, something she was completely unfamiliar with, Miasma was blushing noticeably, as she tried to find the words to respond with. "A-ah, thanks, uhm... I mean, I'm not that strong, really. You definitely look a lot stronger than I am, for sure."

"Ah, don't worry about that. You held that balcony up no problem, I certainly couldn't do it. So you're plenty strong, especially for a kid." Marisa spoke again this time, trying to reassure Miasma to some degree. "So hey, what's your name? Can't say I've ever seen you around before."

"Oh, well... I'm Miasma Melancholy. I haven't actually, well... Left my home til today, and I'm really only seven." Miasma introduced herself once again, trying to keep it as brief as possible.

"She says she lived in that suzuran field, and she's the daughter of that doll gone youkai you and Reimu told me about." Sanae spoke this time, adding a bit of clarification for Marisa's sake.

"Ah, so you're Medicine's kid!" Marisa looked rather shocked at that sudden realization, but she didn't seem too worried about it like Miko had been. Perhaps knowing that if Miasma had been just as poisonous, she likely would have already noticed. "Huh, didn't know somethin' like that could even happen. You barely look a thing like her, though. Well! Since you don't know me, I'm Marisa Kirisame, just an ordinary human magician, da ze.~"

"I am Byakuren Hijiri, the head of the Buddhist Temple here in the Human Village." The gradient haired woman introduced herself this time, politely bowing her head. "It's very nice to meet you, Miasma."

"Yeah, it's... Nice to meet all of you, really. I didn't know humans or youkai could actually be this nice." Miasma smiled back at everyone, feeling a bit more comfortable now that she was at least acquainted with everyone present. "My mom always told me nothing but terrible things about everyone..."

"Ah, don't worry Miasma. Just about everyone here in Gensokyo's real nice." Marisa gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze as she spoke. "I mean, we got a few nasty types here and there, like Yuuka, or that hermit friend of yours, Miko. But we really don't have anyone who'd do anythin' bad to you."

"Say, Miasma.~" Hina, who hadn't spoken to Miasma since before Marisa had crashed into the building, came up to address her once again. "I suppose we're all just a little curious. But do you have any spellcards at all~"?

"Uhm... Spellcards? What do you mean?"

"You know, danmaku, that sorta thing. Like how Marisa and Byakuren were fighting just a few minutes ago." Though, judging by Miasma's confusion, the answer was pretty obvious to everyone present.

"Ah, well... No, actually. I've never even tried anything like that before." Miasma admitted, seeming rather embarrassed now. "I really don't think I'd be good at anything like that, honest... Why? I mean... Is that the kind of thing I should know?"

"Spellcard and danmaku battles are the main way of settling disputes here in Gensokyo. It's just sort of a way of having a friendly competition, with little risk of anyone involved suffering serious injuries." Kanako said, though she gave Byakuren a bit of a side glance at her last statement. "Of course though, sometimes it can just be for fun. Most of the time, the combatants involved set up a few ground rules ahead of time. Such as choosing the number of spellcards they are each permitted to use during the battle, whether or not physical attacks are allowed, and how the winner is determined. That sort of thing."

"It's sort of common knowledge for most people in Gensokyo, I suppose. Usually even for newcomers like us, someone will explain the rules beforehand." Sanae continued on for Kanako, elaborating a bit on what Kanako had already stated. "I guess maybe you're just a little young to be good at it though. Maybe with a bit of practice."

"Well, whether you're good with danmaku or not, you must have an ability of some sort, yes?" Byakuren inquired, trying to steer the conversation away from something Miasma was clearly feeling a little inadequate about. "Most people in Gensokyo have at least some sort of special ability, even most humans do, even if it's just something minor."

"I... Hadn't actually thought about that either, to be honest..." Miasma glanced around at everybody, feeling nervous yet again. Not only was she apparently no good at spellcards, but she didn't even know what her ability was, if she even had one. "It never really came up before, to be honest."

"I'm sure you'll discover your ability eventually, Miasma." Byakuren smiled back at her again, and Miasma smiled back, feeling at least a little bit reassured by her. Byakuren took a quick glance around the small group gathered around the young girl, and after a moment's thought, proposed her suggestion. "Miasma, how would you feel about having a quick battle against me?"

"Wha-- Hey, ain't that a little sudden there, Byakuren? I mean, she's just a kid and all." Marisa, and a few others certainly, were a little surprised by the suggestion.

"It is a little odd of a suggestion. She doesn't even have any spellcards." Sanae was next to voice her opinion on the matter, but Byakuren raised her hand to quiet them both.

"I know full well that Miasma doesn't have any spellcards, nor is she proficient in any form of danmaku." Byakuren gave a look at the two, before turning back to Miasma, despite speaking to essentially everyone present. "But we've all seen that her physical strength is at least nothing to look down at. Something that the two of us both have in common, in one form or another. And unlike Yuugi and Suika here, I am much better at limiting my physical strength. So since Miasma and I would likely have the most in common in terms of how we fight, would I not be the perfect opponent to test her?"

"You just want all the glory for yourself today, don't you Byakuren?" Kanako said in a rather defiant tone. "First Marisa, and now the new kid. This is just an excuse to further boost your own faith, isn't it?"

"Then maybe I should be the one to fight her instead!" Miko stepped forward to voice her opinion, but was quickly interrupted by Kanako before she had the chance to add to her statement.

"Certainly not! Sanae should be the one to do it, of course." Kanako motioned to her shrine maiden as she mentioned her name. "Give her a chance to gather some faith of her own, rather than let all of you steal the spotlight yet again."

"That's enough, you two. I really have no selfish desires in wanting to fight Miasma." Byakuren silenced the two squabbling individuals, as she stepped up to Miasma's side. "Without danmaku, it wouldn't exactly be a flashy battle that would increase faith in Buddhism. I'm merely hoping to test Miasma's strength, just in simple hand to hand combat. And maybe even discern her ability while I'm at it." She gave Miasma another smile, choosing to ignore any further protests that the rest of the group might have had on the matter. "What do you say, Miasma? It won't be anything serious of course, just a quick little match. No danmaku involved, just the two of us."

"Well, I..." Miasma looked around at the group once again. Some still seemed apprehensive about the matter, particularly Kanako and Miko. But the two oni in particular seemed to be rather excited by the idea, and even Marisa had apparently lightened up to the idea after having heard Byakuren's reasoning. Finally, Miasma turned to Byakuren, and smiled right back at her. "I don't see why not, then. I've never actually had any sort of battle before! It could be fun."

"That's the spirit." Byakuren motioned for Miasma to follow her, as she stepped away from the group, and out into the middle of the crowd. A large number of the humans present for the first battle had since left, but the sight of an apparent newcomer about to face off against Byakuren, a well-known figure in the village, had certainly begun to draw attention. Miasma was beginning to feel nervous about what she had gotten herself into. What if she made a complete fool of herself in front of all these people?

The crowd began to spread out once again under Byakuren's direction, so that the two would have plenty of room for their match, while Marisa and the others took a spot at the front, near the same collapsed balcony from earlier. Miasma and Byakuren both took their starting places opposite each other, separated by only a few feet. "Are you ready Miasma? Try not to hold back. We'll merely fight until one of us either admits defeat, or feels someone could potentially get hurt if we were to continue." Byakuren then turned back to the others, mainly Marisa in particular, as she was probably the most neutral of the group. "Marisa, if you would, please judge the battle. If you feel the battle should be stopped at any time, please speak up."

Miasma took a quick look down at her hand, which she balled into a fist. Byakuren had asked her not to hold back, but Miasma wasn't really sure just how strong she actually would be if she did that. It wasn't like she ever had much of an opportunity to use her strength. But she could feel her power flowing through her body as she tried to release any restraint she may have had. She just hoped it might be enough that she wouldn't look too badly in front of everyone. "... Okay, I'm ready!"

"All right, on the count of three!" Marisa called out from above the two, as she hovered into the air. Evidently, she didn't really _need_ her broom to fly, she just seemed to prefer it. "One! Two...! ... Three!"

Marisa immediately flew backward away from the two, just as the fight begun. Miasma hadn't been sure how to react at first, and merely stood her ground as Byakuren charged toward her. She aimed a quick punch at Miasma's gut, connecting a clean hit, and sending the young girl stumbling backwards a few steps. Miasma hadn't expected Byakuren to be quite so fast, but she did her best to brace herself for the woman's next attack. Byakuren had attempted to repeat the same strategy, but Miasma managed to catch Byakuren's fist with her left hand before it could connect, stopping her instantly. Try as she might, Byakuren couldn't pull free from Miasma's tight grip. Miasma may not have been the most skilled fighter by any means, but she knew a perfect opportunity when she saw one. With her free hand, she connected a single punch against Byakuren's chest, just as she released her grip on Byakuren's hand. When Miasma had opted not to hold back, she had really meant it, but neither of the two had really expected the blow to be as powerful as it was. A look of pained surprise ran across Byakuren's face in an instant, just before she was flung backwards rapidly, sliding along the ground until she nearly collided with the crowd of spectators opposite Miasma.

The entire crowd was stunned by the sudden turn of events, even Miasma herself. Marisa and the entire group gathered at the base of the fallen balcony were completely baffled by what had happened as well, including Yuugi and Suika, who were by the far the two physically strongest of the group. Marisa flew down beside Miasma, staring over toward Byakuren on the ground. "Holy hell, Miasma..."

Byakuren coughed as she stumbled to her feet, holding a hand to her chest where Miasma's punch had connected, still harboring a rather pained expression on her face. "T-that was... Some punch you got there..." Byakuren coughed again, but gave Miasma and Marisa a smile to show that despite the obvious pain, she was otherwise all right.

"I'm so sorry...!" Miasma ran over toward Byakuren, as she tried to help her stand up straight and reorient herself. "I didn't mean for that to happen, honest! I really didn't know I could do that!"

"It's all right Miasma, really." Byakuren patted Miasma's shoulder as she straightened herself up, and got a hold of herself. "It'd take a lot more than just one good punch to take me out for good. Still, I guess that makes you the winner, huh Miasma?"

"W-well, I... Didn't actually think I could win, or anything..." Miasma looked around at the crowd, and at the group she had been with earlier, who were approaching the two as they spoke. "Honestly, I was just trying to hold out long enough that I wouldn't look like an idiot in front of all these people."

"Well, you certainly don't have to worry about that in the slightest. I don't think anyone will ever question your strength after what you just did." Byakuren laughed at that, just as the others had arrived to stand near the two. "Maybe I should even ask you to join my temple. At least I'd feel better knowing that someone who could knock me clear across the village would be on my side."

"Hah, I knew that's what this whole thing would be about. Either you win, and make yourself look good. Or you lose, and try to recruit her for your side." Miko spoke up with a rather condemning remark about Byakuren's supposed motives.

Kanako rolled her eyes at Miko's accusation, but she certainly didn't seem too happy Byakuren's offer either. "Well, I have to give Miasma credit. I don't think any of us were expecting that to happen. It's just a shame I probably can't convince you to pledge your faith in the Moriya Shrine, can I?"

"Eheh... No, no, that's okay..." Miasma laughed nervously now that they were all seemingly fighting over her allegiance. "I don't wanna take sides, or anything like that. I mean, it's a nice offer and all..." She turned back to Byakuren as she continued, and she actually meant what she said. "It'd definitely be better than living outside all the time, that's for sure. Plus, I really don't think my mom would even want to see me right now, after that argument we had this morning."

"Of course. I understand. But, if you'd like, I could always offer you a place to stay, Miasma." Byakuren insisted yet again, though she wasn't particularly forceful about her offer. "You wouldn't even have to join the temple by any means, of course. I'm always happy to offer a home to any human or youkai in need of one."

"Oh, well... Thanks, Byakuren. I'll definitely consider it." Miasma smiled back at her. The thought of actually having a place to call home was definitely enticing, and the more she thought on it, the less likely she felt that she would turn the offer down.

"Well hey, ya know what?" Marisa spoke, stepping up beside Miasma. "I think we oughta go introduce you to Reimu."

"Oh, I think you mentioned her before a couple times..." Miasma had wondered about her, but hadn't actually asked directly up until that point. "Who is she, exactly?"

"She's a shrine maiden, like me. Except she's based at the Hakurei Shrine, at the border of Gensokyo." Sanae, who stood next to Marisa, was the one to explain who Reimu was first. "She was the one who invented the spellcard rules we mentioned earlier, and well... She's generally the one who keeps peace in Gensokyo whenever some kind of incident occurs."

"Well, that's all well and good. But I'm heading back to the shrine." Kanako remarked rather absent mindedly, as she turned to leave. "If you're going with them Sanae, just be sure to come home sometime tonight."

As Kanako walked off out of the village, Miko began to do the same. "Yeah, I don't see any reason to hang around much more. I do have other business to attend to as well."

"Well, I'll be heading off as well.~" Hina spoke, as she followed along off after Kanako. "I'll be sure to stop by for a visit soon though, it's been so long.~"

"I'll go along, if you don't mind having me." Byakuren added herself in with the group, and she gave Miasma a cheerful smile, which she happily returned. She was actually rather grateful to have Byakuren accompany them, especially after her kind offer.

"Well, me and Suika are goin' back underground." Yuugi spoke with a grin, as she walked past the group toward the village exit. On her way past Miasma, she clapped her hand down on the girl's shoulder. "Heh, you and me gotta have a match sometime too, Miasma! See if ya can match an oni's strength!"

"Maybe when ya get older Mia, you can come drinkin' with me and Yuugi.~" Suika let out a drunken giggle as she followed Yuugi out of the village, leaving just the four of them.

"Well, guess it's just us then! Come on Miasma, I'll show you the way there, since I guess you've never been there before." Marisa then flew up into the air, followed quickly by Sanae, and then finally Byakuren and Miasma at the very back.

As the group flew off toward the Hakurei Shrine, Miasma realized, she felt happier than she ever had her entire life. Her mother had been wrong about everything, since here she found herself among a group of humans and youkai alike, who viewed her as a friend. Perhaps, she hoped, she might even be able to change Medicine's mind about everything. So she could finally even have a happy relationship with her mother, maybe even an actual home, and friends to call her own.


	4. Reimu (I)

"So, you say you believe that a tsukumogami was behind the recent events? This Kokoro girl?" Sakuya Izayoi, head maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, was visiting the Hakurei Shrine that day, consulting with Reimu about the recent events out of curiosity, since she had chosen not to become directly involved.

"Yeah, that's right. Hata no Kokoro. Some collection of masks that Miko made over a thousand years ago that came to life on their own." Reimu remarked in a rather bored manner, as she discussed the events with Sakuya. Ever since Kokoro had gone on to develop emotions of her own, independent of her masks, things had started to wind down on their own. But many of those who had previously gotten involved in the incident were still going about Gensokyo, picking random fights with each other just for fun. Reimu had gotten bored with it extremely quickly, and had since then decided to stay at her shrine, and avoid the whole matter altogether. But having the company of someone calm enough not to just challenge her for no good reason like Sakuya was certainly welcome. "At least things are finally starting to go back to normal. Even if everyone's still out fighting, being nuisances all over the place."

Sakuya chuckled briefly at that, having a good idea of just what Reimu was getting at. "Silly battles over faith again between the top religious leaders, no doubt?" Reimu grunted out an annoyed sound of confirmation. Sakuya smiled, and took a brief sip of her tea. "My, that really would explain the rather sorry state of your shrine..."

"H-hey! What the hell's that supposed to mean!?" Reimu stood up and glared at Sakuya, who merely smiled again in response. "I don't see _you_ getting involved.

"It was merely a joke Reimu, do calm down." Sakuya closed her eyes and set her cup down on the table. "Besides, my mistress has no interest in these religious feuds, and neither do I. We merely found some of the battles interesting to watch."

"Yeah, fine." Reimu calmed down a bit, and sat back down. "I just don't feel the need to get involved in petty fights over something as silly as faith, or just fighting for no reason like I'm sure Marisa is doing."

"Yes, of course." Sakuya was certainly in agreement about not wanting to get involved in matters that hardly bothered her. Hardly any of the major incidents recently had concerned her in the slightest, so she held no desire to get involved.

"Yo! Reimu!" A loud voice suddenly called from outside the shrine, which Reimu recognized beyond a doubt as Marisa's voice.

"And speak of the devil." Reimu muttered quietly to herself, as Marisa touched down on the ground just in front of the shrine, accompanied shortly after by Sanae and Byakuren, and a fourth young girl that neither Reimu nor Sakuya recognized. "I really hope you're not all here to try and pick another fight."

"Nah, maybe tomorrow or somethin'!" Marisa and the others stepped into the shrine, with the young green-haired girl standing at the back of the group, looking around rather curiously at the shrine, and at both Reimu and Sakuya. "We're just here for a visit is all, nothin' big."

"All right, fine." Reimu relaxed a bit, at least somewhat relieved, before her gaze focused over on the girl she hadn't recognized. "So hey, who's the kid here?"

"Oh! Nearly forgot, didn't I?" Marisa stepped beside the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder, urging her forward to the head of the little group. "She's really the whole reason we stopped by in the first place. This here's Miasma, we met her in the village. Miasma, this here's Reimu Hakurei, she's the Hakurei shrine maiden. This one over here's Sakuya, she's the head maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion."

"It's really nice to meet you both." Miasma was clearly nervous, but she seemed to be doing very well at keeping her cool.

"Miasma, huh? Well, it's nice to meet you too, I suppose." Reimu smiled at her, and Miasma did the same, bowing her head politely. "So who is she exactly? Just some girl you met?"

"Possibly her new girlfriend. I didn't think you liked them quite so young, Marisa."

"Ha ha, very funny." Marisa responded, as Sakuya chuckled quietly to herself. "Nah, she saved my butt back there in the village! Nearly got crushed after Byakuren knocked me flyin' headfirst into a building, and this kid saved me." Miasma turned her head away for a moment as Marisa explained the whole situation again, clearly making her nervous about being the center of attention again. "And then she fought with Byakuren here, and you aren't gonna believe it. But Miasma knocked her flat on the ground with one punch!"

Reimu and Sakuya both raised an eyebrow at this, clearly finding it hard to believe, and Sanae seemed to find the thought of Byakuren's quick defeat rather amusing. Byakuren crossed her arms, and gave both Marisa and Sanae a somewhat dubious look. "You make it sound as if I was a total embarrassment out there."

"You _were_ a total embarrassment out there." Sanae remarked, to which Byakuren responded by glaring at her, before letting out a defeated sigh, knowing there was no point arguing the matter.

"I do find it rather difficult to believe that this little girl managed to beat Byakuren in a fist fight with a single punch." Sakuya still looked doubtful, but that was no surprise.

"I have to agree with Sakuya, it does sound rather far-fetched."

"Oh, trust me. I don't think she's got any talent for danmaku, but this girl's crazy strong, you have no idea!" Marisa assured them, and gave Miasma another pat on the shoulder, causing her to both blush a little bit out of embarrassment and smile awkwardly at the other two, but she still didn't say anything to back up Marisa's claims. "The kid's practically like a little mini Yuuka!" Something truer than any of them could ever really realize.

"As much as I would hate to admit that I lost so easily, I won't deny that I did." Byakuren placed her hand at her chest where Miasma had punched her not long before, which still ached considerably. "Miasma really is just as strong as Marisa claims."

Reimu did seem to be rather impressed, and motioned at the group to sit down instead of just standing around at the front door the whole time. Sakuya moved aside, as the four new arrivals all sat around the table, with Marisa and Miasma sitting across from Reimu. "Well, I suppose if Byakuren admitted it, I doubt either of you would be lying. So, what are you exactly, Miasma? Some sort of youkai I imagine, but I've never really seen you around before."

"Oh, well... Doll I guess, actually." Reimu looked rather curious at Miasma's answer, but she still went on to explain. "I mean, that's what my mom is, anyway. I guess I would be too, right?"

"Another tsukumogami, then?" Sakuya inquired, but Miasma shrugged her shoulders, not really knowing herself. "Even if you were, I've never heard of a tsukumogami having a mother. Or maybe you and your 'mother' were both just made that way by Miss Margatroid, perhaps."

"See Sakuya, that's the weird thing. You two remember that doll girl from the suzuran field, right? Medicine Melancholy? Miasma here says that girl's her mother." Marisa's statement seemed to only confuse Reimu and Sakuya further, though.

"Yup. Miasma Melancholy is my full name. I'm a little over seven years old, and I've lived in the suzuran field my whole life." And as weird as the whole situation seemed, the obvious conclusion based on Miasma's claims was that Medicine had in fact somehow given birth to a child.

"Definitely a new one to me... A doll having a kid." Reimu crossed her arms in thought as she tried to process everything she'd just been told. "All right, so even if you are Medicine's daughter, who's the father then?"

"... I really don't know. Mom never told me." But Reimu quickly realized that it was a touchy subject for Miasma, and decided to move away from that area of discussion, to Miasma's relief.

"All right, I won't ask. So, you said you're seven, right?" Miasma nodded her head in response. "And I can tell you've probably never heard much of me or anyone else here before today, I can imagine. How much do you actually know about Gensokyo at all, especially regarding the last several years?"

"... Not a thing, actually.~" Miasma laughed a little nervously after her answer, thinking it to be a little bit awkwardly amusing in a way. "Today was actually the very first time I left the suzuran field, since I kind of had a fight with my mom this morning, so... Today is actually the first time I've even met another person aside from her."

"So she doesn't know about any place like the mansion, or even the Hakurei border." Sakuya added in, only then realizing for the first time that she'd introduced herself solely as the head maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, not realizing that Miasma didn't have the slightest clue what that even was.

"She doesn't even know about everything that happened since we arrived in Gensokyo, either!" Sanae said as well, since she did realize that the Moriya Shrine group had been at least indirectly responsible for every major incident since their arrival several years prior. All of which, apparently, had gone completely unnoticed by Miasma and Medicine for all that time.

"... Not really, actually. I always kinda figured, there were probably a lot of really major things going on around me that I never could even see or take part in." There was a clear tone of disappointment in Miasma's voice that she had missed out on so much for her entire life, especially hearing Sanae's comment, which hinted to her that quite a bit had in fact happened during her lifetime.

"If you're curious, I'd be more than happy to try and explain some of it." Byakuren spoke up from the side of the table closest to Marisa. "At least, what I know of it from the time since I entered Gensokyo myself."

"I'm sure that would be a fine idea. But unfortunately, I've socialized long enough, and have other duties to attend to back at the mansion." Sakuya stood up suddenly, and took a step back from the table, before bowing her head to the group. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Miasma. And certainly an enlightening experience. Farewell for now, everyone." And without another word, Sakuya vanished in an instant, something which seemed to come as a surprise to no one, aside from Miasma, who knew nothing about Sakuya's time based abilities.

"Well... I suppose you haven't heard anything about the Moriya Shrine, aside from maybe anything Sanae might've mentioned to you, right?" Reimu continued where Byakuren had started, barely even acknowledging that Sakuya had left so suddenly, as she was probably used to such sudden departures from her. Miasma was still rather stunned, but after being addressed by Reimu, she shook her head in response. "Figured as much. Well... The Moriya Shrine showed up in Gensokyo probably about six years ago, around a year after you were born I'd guess. Well, the goddess of that shrine, Kanako Yasaka, tried to threaten to forcibly close down my shrine a few months later. So, naturally, I went and put that to a stop. That's when we first met Sanae here, she's Kanako's shrine maiden."

"Oh! She's the tall one with the dark blue hair I met earlier at the village, right?"

"Yup! She wanted to go out today and watch one of the fights, since neither of us had actually gotten involved in the incident recently." Sanae chimed in, to confirm Miasma's belief. "She can be a little bossy and short-tempered sometimes, but she's not bad or anything."

"Bah, _too_ bossy if ya ask me." Marisa's comment earned herself a bit of a glare from Sanae.

"Yeah, so after we confronted her about it, she didn't try anything to interfere with my shrine anymore. But about a year later, she started some other incident underground when she convinced a hell raven named Utsuho down there to eat a sun god to gain its powers." Reimu continued on, moving on from her explanation of one incident right on to the next. "And that hell raven's friend started sending all kinds of evil spirits up through a geyser into Gensokyo to try and lure someone down there to put Utsuho to a stop."

"We nearly got burned alive down there too! Crazy bird lived all the way down in the former hell, could ya believe it?" Miasma listened intently to the whole story, as it was all brand new to her, even though everyone else present had no doubt heard the story numerous times before.

"And that's around the time I came in. My crew's ship had been sealed away underground, but it had been freed by the geyser Utsuho created." Byakuren spoke up once again finally, moving on to her part of the story. "After they had been freed, they began to work on unsealing me from Hokkai, an entire region within Makai that had been sealed away."

"Hey, so... What exactly is Makai then, anyway?" Miasma had to ask, since Byakuren hadn't exactly covered that little detail, perhaps forgetting that Miasma was actually rather ignorant of most of the world around her up until that point. But of course, Miasma wasn't the only one who hadn't heard of Makai. For instance, the rather clueless darkness youkai named Rumia that had been wandering around blindly and aimlessly through Gensokyo as usual, before she had begun to pass near the shrine, overhearing the conversation inside.

"Oh, Makai's just a demon world, and it isn't really a part of Gensokyo at all." Reimu explained, for Miasma's sake. "Some goddess named Shinki created it. But even if it's not really part of Gensokyo, there's still an entrance to it up in the mountains north of the shrine."

Miasma, intrigued by the information that the world was even vaster than she at first realized, eagerly leaned forward to hear more. In the face of such curiosity, the other women present couldn’t help but to indulge her, carrying on for a while yet as they explained the world they lived in and the events that had transpired.

But outside the shrine, drifting lazily through the air with no particular direction in mind, Rumia happened to overhear the conversation, and was a little bit more than intrigued. "Oh, Makai, huh?" Rumia commented out loud to herself as she drifted by. "I've never been there before. That sounds like it could be fun!" Rumia temporarily lowered the dark orb that she typically surrounded herself in, so as to protect herself from the sun, even if she didn't really _need_ to, so she could get a view of her position, and reorient herself to fly in Makai's direction. Upon finding the mountains that Reimu had mentioned, Rumia flew off in their general direction, blindly as usual under her shroud of darkness. Perhaps by chance, she might even find the entrance to Makai she'd gone off searching for.


	5. Alice

"Oh, I really wish you would visit more often, dear." Shinki, the demon goddess of Makai, told Alice Margatroid, her daughter. Her adopted daughter, to be more specific, since Alice had been taken in by Shinki as a human child before she became a youkai magician. "Makai can get so terribly lonely with you gone, and I don't even have Byakuren's company anymore either."

Yumeko, Shinki's maid and one of her actual creations, merely rolled her eyes. "Lady Shinki, I'm still here." But Shinki either didn't hear her, of just simply chose to ignore it in favor of putting on her distraught, lonely mother act. No doubt doing her best to try and guilt Alice into visiting more often.

"I'm sorry mother... But you don't exactly make it easy to get into Makai to visit you." And that much was certainly true. Ever since Yuuka and Mima had rampaged through Makai about a decade prior, and the guard of Makai's gate, Sara, had been killed, Shinki had magically sealed off Makai from Gensokyo. The barrier she had put up was near impossible to break through alone, and certainly far beyond Alice's ability to pass through. Aside from her most recent visit, the last time Alice had taken a trip to Makai had been shortly after Byakuren arrived in Gensokyo.

"I really should make another gate guard. Oh well.~" Shinki and Yumeko stopped, as Alice continued toward the Gensokyo-Makai boundary on her own. "I've already taken the barrier down. Do come back soon, okay dear?" Shinki had since dropped the faux desperate act of hers.

"I'll try mother. It was nice seeing you, and you too, Yumeko." Yumeko bowed her head as Alice turned to leave Makai. When Alice turned back to face them once again, they had both vanished, no doubt returning to Shinki's home at the top of Pandaemonium. Heaving out a sigh, Alice continued to depart from her former home.

When she reached the boundary that opened up into the mountains of Gensokyo, Alice hesitated. More and more, she realized how distant she had grown from both her mother, and her original home. She'd had her reasons for leaving Makai, most of which had centered on that awful incident involving Yuuka and Mima. Part of her had even blamed Shinki for what had happened, for being so careless, but even then she knew that blaming her mother was wrong. More likely still, she had been embarrassed to show her face in Makai again. Alice had in fact stolen her mother's grimoire, containing a multitude of powerful and forbidden spells, in a last ditch effort to put the two intruders to a stop. But she had been defeated, humiliated, and the grimoire stolen by Yuuka. At the very least, she eventually retrieved the grimoire from Yuuka, but by that point she had already established a life for herself in Gensokyo.

And since then, thoughts of Makai had drifted far from Alice's mind for several years. That was, until Byakuren arrived in Gensokyo and Alice heard stories of Makai's involvement in the incident, prompting her to return for the first time in many years. She had expected Shinki to be angry or disappointed with her, both for stealing the grimoire, and abandoning Makai without a word. But on the contrary, she had been overjoyed to see her long lost daughter, and had even offered Alice the opportunity to return to Makai permanently. But Alice had declined the offer. She had ties to Gensokyo that she could no longer easily sever, nor would she even want to. More than that however, was the fact that Makai no longer truly felt like home to her. Most of the residents who Alice had once called her sisters were gone. Yuuka and Mima had left Makai in a rather sorry state.

It was subtle for sure, but Alice could tell that the incident had affected Shinki as well. Makai was so dreadfully empty and lonely, and Shinki had never renewed Makai's population. And Alice realized that Shinki, despite not outwardly showing it, had been hurt by it more than anyone. After all, they had been her creations, her actual children. Despite being called the demon goddess, she was far from evil, and was surprisingly motherly. It would only be natural to assume that she would take the loss rather hard, as any mother who lost their children would.

Alice quickly shook her head, pushing those thoughts out of her mind. All that reminiscing was accomplishing nothing more than making her feel guilty over leaving. Over the fact that Gensokyo was now her home, not Makai.

Alice took a few steps forward, finally crossing out into Gensokyo. Immediately, the barrier between Gensokyo and Makai reappeared, once again cutting Alice off from her former home. Alice sighed, as she began the journey back to her house in the Forest of Magic. It would be a while before she would ever be able to visit Makai again, for as long as Shinki kept that barrier in place.

Alice never noticed that during all the time she had spent dawdling at the barrier, a certain darkness youkai had managed to sneak blindly past, completely unseen, wandering her way into Makai's borders.


	6. Shinki (I)

During the several days since Alice's departure, Shinki professed herself to be rather bored. What was a powerful demon goddess to do with her time, anyway? More often than not, she just felt compelled to send Yumeko off on trivial errands, such as bringing Shinki back sweets from Gensokyo or the Outside World, among other similarly pointless tasks. Why she didn't just make her own, being a goddess capable of creating an entire world of her own from scratch, who even knew. Certainly not Shinki or Yumeko.

"Lady Shinki." Yumeko spoke aloud, as she suddenly appeared in Shinki's throne room at the top of Pandaemonium, clutching a rather young looking blonde-haired girl by the back of her shirt collar. "I found this girl roaming about near the frozen wastes. She's not one of yours, is she? Because she seems completely clueless."

"Oh my, no." Shinki drifted over toward Yumeko, taking a closer look at the girl, who gave Shinki a rather innocent, albeit fanged, smile. One that Shinki returned to her. "She's certainly not one of mine. But you can release her, she seems harmless enough."

Yumeko hesitated, casting her gaze down at the intruder, before reluctantly complying with Shinki's order. "As you wish, Lady Shinki." Upon her release, the girl began to drift rather aimlessly throughout the room, examining her unfamiliar new surroundings. Shinki seemed to find her childlike curiosity rather charming, and giggled amusedly. "How do you suppose this girl even snuck her way into Makai?"

"She must have wandered inside when Alice was leaving, while the barrier was down." Shinki waved the girl down, trying to get her attention. "Miss, would you mind telling me your name?" Shinki asked, just as the girl flew down to land in front of her.

"My name's Rumia!" Rumia once again gave Shinki that fanged smile of hers, which seemed to come across to the goddess as rather cute. "Who're you two?"

"Well, I am Shinki, the goddess of Makai, the world you seem to have stumbled into. This here is Yumeko, my closest servant, and one of my eldest daughters." Yumeko bowed her head, being as courteous to their 'guest' as she would force herself to manage. "You must be a youkai from Gensokyo, correct?"

"Yup! I'm a darkness youkai from Gensokyo!" Rumia looked between Shinki, Yumeko, and the room around her, always with a bit of childlike innocence in her eyes. At least, as innocent as a human-eating youkai could get. Shinki couldn't even explain it to herself, but she found herself feeling strangely attached to Rumia. Almost as if they had met somewhere before, but Shinki knew that was impossible. She'd clearly never met the girl before. Yet, she couldn't do a thing to shake that feeling no matter how hard she tried.

"Well Rumia, I'm rather curious." Shinki asked, once again catching Rumia's attention. "Where in Gensokyo do you live exactly?"

"Oh, nowhere really.~" Rumia remarked rather cheerily. "I just kinda live wherever!" Her rather happy attitude about that was no doubt just out of sheer ignorance.

Shinki however, looked simply appalled. "Oh my, that's awful!" Rumia tilted her head, appearing rather confused. "You've never even had a home of your own, have you?" Rumia put a finger to her lips, as if she was simply trying to understand the concept of a home in general. Shinki suddenly knelt down in front of Rumia, embracing her, much to the youkai's own confusion. "You poor, poor thing! Oh, Yumeko! Can we please keep her?"

"... You have got to be kidding me." Yumeko had already been rather at a loss for words that entire time, until Shinki's latest statement finally left her even more completely dumbfounded. Especially since she could tell that Shinki was in fact serious. "Lady Shinki, please... You can't just start adopting random foreigners."

"But, Yumeko... She's just so precious!" Shinki continued to hug Rumia, who was more confused than ever. "And why not, anyway? It went fine last time!"

"... The _last_ time... She stole your ancient grimoire, and then lost it to a genocidal youkai, who proceeded to learn its most powerful spells." Though Yumeko was perhaps exaggerating a bit for the sake of her argument, as she didn't truly mean Alice any disrespect.

Shinki, however, remained as stubborn as ever. After all, was Makai not her own creation? The final say in things was hers, of course. And for the time being, she had chosen to simply ignore Yumeko's opposition. "Rumia dear, would you like to live here in Makai with us? So that for once, you can have a home to call your own?"

"Uhm..." Rumia looked up at Shinki, who seemed to be showing a level of affection and caring that was completely unknown to the youkai girl. Similarly, all she knew was a solitary life, roaming blindly from place to place under cover of darkness. But like Shinki, Rumia seemed to feel an undeniable connection to the demon goddess. She was merely too simple-minded to understand what those feelings really meant. "Well, okay!" Rumia finally replied, much to Shinki's own delight.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Shinki smiled happily as she turned back to Yumeko. "Yumeko dear, would you please prepare a room for Rumia?"

Yumeko, unsurprisingly, still appeared apprehensive of the whole idea. Especially since she hardly even had a say in the matter. But nevertheless, she bowed her head again in reply. "As you wish, Lady Shinki. Her room will be ready by evening." And without another word, Yumeko vanished as she went off to attend to her duties.

"Well Rumia.~" Shinki stood up straight and clapped her hands together. "If you're going to be living here in Makai with us, I think it might be a good idea to show you around. What do you say?"

"Sure, that sounds like fun!" Shinki smiled with delight at Rumia's response, before she proceeded to drag Rumia along through Makai, giving her the grand tour of everything there was to see. Mainly the vast expanse that was the fortress of Pandaemonium more than anything, but also the majority of the Dark City at the base of the fortress, where most of Makai's current population resided. Despite everything Yuuka and Mima had done so many years past, the city was still surprisingly populated, and the entirety of Makai's landscape had in fact been restored to its former glory within the years since that incident had occurred. And at the very least, though Shinki hadn't done anything directly, the demon population had steadily begun to restore itself through normal methods. But it was still only a fraction of what there had once been.

Sitting atop one of the taller buildings in the city, Shinki and Rumia both could see a vast amount of Makai lying before them. "It's been so long since I've last actually seen Gensokyo, you know... I still can't imagine it's anything like Makai. Gensokyo really hasn't developed much at all in the last hundred years or so, has it?"

"I dunno.~" Rumia certainly hadn't ever seen anything like Makai before, but at the same time, she didn't exactly understand the concept of how Gensokyo could have developed to be anything like Makai in general.

Shinki looked down at Rumia and smiled. The girl really was just like a simpleminded child, no doubt. At first thought, Shinki couldn't have believed Rumia to be more than a few decades old at best, which was certainly a young age for a youkai. But as she placed a hand on Rumia's head comfortingly, she did seem to feel a rather odd source of energy. It was only then that Shinki realized that perhaps there was in fact something off about Rumia. And when Shinki pulled her hand back, she took notice of what seemed to be the source of that strange energy. That little red ribbon tied in her hair. "Hm. That's an awful cute little ribbon in your hair, Rumia. Where did you get it?"

"Huh? My ribbon?" Rumia looked over at Shinki and tilted her head in thought. She reached up with one hand, holding it just above the ribbon, but never actually making contact with it. "I don't know really, I guess it's always been there. Never really thought about it before, but I can't touch it for some reason. Weird.~" And that was really all Rumia could think to say on the matter, as her mind once again began to wander off.

Shinki wasn't quite intent on just leaving the question alone. The fact that Rumia wasn't able to touch the ribbon just made Shinki even more sure that there was something strange about it. "That certainly is rather peculiar..." She eventually reached over toward it, and grasped the ribbon between two of her fingers. Unlike Rumia, she seemed to be able to touch it just fine, but there was an undeniable energy radiating from within that ribbon of hers. Some kind of incredibly powerful, and incredibly dark, magic.

The more Shinki thought about it, the more she wondered. Rumia had claimed to be a darkness youkai. The ability to control darkness sounded like an incredibly powerful ability, yet Rumia clearly was rather weak by typical youkai standards. And that ribbon in her hair was clearly powered by some sort of dark magic. Shinki was now sure that it was somehow restraining Rumia's true power in some manner. Rumia couldn't have placed it upon herself, otherwise why would she prevent herself from being able to touch it? Besides, if that had been the case, Rumia probably would have remembered doing such a thing. No, whatever it was, or whoever had done it, clearly had no intention of ever allowing it to be removed, and it had probably happened when Rumia was far too young to remember what had happened.

But despite all that, it just made Shinki so much more curious about what Rumia would be like without that ribbon sealing her abilities. Even if they proved to be too dangerous for Shinki to handle should Rumia go out of control, she had no doubt that Rumia's powers would take a considerable amount of time to fully recover. More than enough time for Shinki to restrain Rumia long enough to put the ribbon back into place.

_Oh, what's the worst that could happen.~_ Shinki thought to herself, as she tightened her grip on the ribbon. Rumia turned her head again to look curiously up at Shinki, just before the Makai goddess managed to tug the piece of fabric out of the youkai's hair completely.

Immediately, Rumia's eyes opened wide and seemed to glow red, a look of somewhat pained shock frozen across her face. Shinki was suddenly pushed back as a powerful surge of energy burst forth from Rumia's body, and the shadows began to swirl and constrict around her, until soon enough she was completely hidden by them. The amount of energy that began to grow from within the shadows was immense, and threatened to rival Shinki's own power, before it finally seemed to taper off and level out.

Finally, the shadows began to receded, and Rumia's body was once again visible. Shinki had certainly been expecting a change in the youkai's strength and abilities, but nothing like what else had indeed occurred. To put it simply, Rumia's body had apparently aged considerably over the course of merely a few seconds. Where not a minute before there had been a mere child, was now a fully grown youkai whose body radiated dark energy. Among a few of the changes, her blonde hair had grown out just past her shoulders, and she had of course grown a bit taller, though she was still a bit on the short side for an adult. Her clothes clearly no longer fit very well, and had in fact torn in places. Particularly her shirt had burst open and had torn at the chest. Something which Shinki certainly caught notice of.

"... Oh my... Rumia..." Shinki overall wasn't sure how to process everything she had just seen, and she took a step forward to poke light at Rumia's shoulder just to make sure what had happened was in fact real.

Rumia blinked, as her train of thought began to return, since she had been noticeably dazed by the sudden transformation, and then looked up at Shinki. "O-oh... Shinki...?" Rumia blinked again, and rubbed at the back of her head, seeming as if she'd just woken up from a long nap, or something of the sort. "What... Happened?"

"Oh, well, I... Took that ribbon out of your hair, and well..." Shinki motioned her hands at Rumia, pointing out the sudden drastic change in her appearance. A slight blush ran across Shinki's face when she glanced down again, and she turned her head off to the side. "You, uhm... Might want to cover yourself dear."

Rumia glanced down, and upon realizing just what Shinki meant, her face flushed bright red with embarrassment, and she desperately tugged her shirt back together, holding her arm over her chest to keep the shirt in place. "S-sorry! I didn't, uhm... Do that on purpose, or anything, really!"

Shinki giggled softly, watching Rumia act so embarrassed. It was a noticeable change from that childlike innocence Rumia had shown up until then, no doubt due to the transformation she had undergone. But Shinki still found Rumia being so flustered to be rather cute in its own way. "It's quite all right, I'll make sure Yumeko fixes something up for you to wear later dear." Rumia laughed a little nervously, uttering a word of thanks as she tried to keep herself decent. Shinki smiled back at her, though there was still a noticeable look of curiosity in her expression. "Hey, Rumia... That ribbon, that seal that was on you... I was wondering if you remembered now how it got there."

Rumia stared up at Shinki in thought, and did her best to try and bring the memory to mind. But in the end, she shook her head sadly. "No... I don't really remember." Shinki frowned, but she didn't seem _too_ disappointed. She hadn't exactly expected Rumia's mind or memory to have undergone the same change that her body had by any means. But Rumia smiled reassuringly back at her nonetheless. "But, I think... My mind's a lot clearer now than it used to be. I think that ribbon, or seal, or whatever it was... Might've been weakening my mind in some way."

Shinki lifted the ribbon up and took a closer look at it. It still radiated dark energy, so evidently Rumia herself had not been the original source of its energy. What Shinki felt from it was similar to what Rumia's own energy was like, but still clearly different. Whatever magic had been used to create that ribbon felt... Corrupt. Which made Rumia's idea that it might have been dampening her intelligence very probable. "Yes, that does seem like it could be possible." Shinki then pocketed the ribbon, and smiled back at Rumia. "Well, we don't have to worry about that anymore, do we? I suppose you're... Back to normal, then."

"Back to normal, huh..." Rumia supposed that was true. With that ribbon gone, this really was her natural state. No longer a child, but still relatively the same in personality, albeit notably more intelligent, since her mind no longer seemed to drift off every few seconds like it had before. "Thank you, Shinki..." Rumia closed her eyes and smiled brightly up at Shinki.

"Oh, don't mention it dear.~ Now come along, Yumeko should be done preparing a room for you by now. And we should definitely find you a change of clothes." Shinki had just turned back toward Pandaemonium and was prepared to fly off back to her home, when Rumia had suddenly wrapped her arms around the goddess's waist.

"No, not just the whole thing with the ribbon." Shinki turned her head back to look at Rumia, rather curious by what she meant. "I mean, for... Inviting me into your home, too. Letting me stay here, to live with you... I've never... Actually had a family before..." At least, not that Rumia could remember. Everything from before her powers had been sealed away was still a complete blur to her.

Shinki was rather taken back by the sudden display of gratitude from Rumia, but she gave the youkai girl a fond smile in return, before turning to return her embrace. "I knew from the moment I first saw you that there was something special about you, Rumia... And I'm truly glad to have met you." Rumia rested her head against Shinki, before letting out a content sigh. Shinki placed a hand on the top of Rumia's head comfortingly, as she began to fly off with her into the air. "Come along, Rumia. We can talk more back home, once we get you fixed up and properly dressed."

Much like Miasma, Rumia had not been born into a loving family, and had lived without a home for her entire life up until that day. Both she and Shinki could still feel that same undeniable connection between them. Rumia, after having been freed of that seal and taken into Shinki's home, felt in her heart that they had almost been fated to meet. And Shinki, though not yet realizing just how deep her feelings extended, felt as though she would no longer have to feel that terrible loneliness again that she had grown so used to.


	7. Yuuka (II)

**Part 2: Dawn into Dusk**

* * *

 

It hadn't taken long for Yuuka to regret her decision to pursue Utsuho Reiuji. There was no doubt, of course, that everything had gone splendidly at first. Utsuho had been spectacularly easy to mislead, given her naivety. Much easier than Yuuka's usual fare anyway, including Medicine. And normally, Yuuka would have simply left it at that, leaving Utsuho on her own afterward. But that hell raven's powers did in fact still interest her, there was no denying that. So out of her own curiosity, after what should have been nothing more than a one-night stand at best, Yuuka had decided to keep Utsuho around. At least for a little while longer, until Yuuka could see for herself everything that Utsuho might potentially be capable of, or until she simply got bored of her. Whichever came first.

Weeks soon turned to months, after Yuuka discovered a rather shocking, and highly irritating development. Despite just their simple one-night fling, Utsuho had somehow become pregnant. Utsuho herself hadn't even been sure how to react. In fact, by Yuuka's assumption, the hell raven probably only had the most basic grip in her mind of the concepts of sex and reproduction. But Yuuka did her best not to show her absolute disgust with the whole situation. At least not in Utsuho's presence, anyway. Elly in particular, Yuuka's gatekeeper and servant, found the thought of a child to be rather delightful, despite all the irritation Yuuka expressed whenever Elly brought it up.

Needless to say, all attempts to train Utsuho had ceased the moment that Yuuka discovered her pregnancy. Yuuka might not have been too keen on the prospect of being a mother, but she'd be damned if she'd knowingly let some careless decision harm her own flesh and blood. On top of that, she had wanted to distance herself from Utsuho as much as possible, like she should have done in the first place, after that first night. Like she had done with all of the others before Utsuho.

It was when Yuuka thought about this, that another idea came to mind. The possibility that somewhere out in the world, Yuuka had yet another child she was unaware of. A possibility that caused her a fair bit of concern. There was certainly a chance, of course. But Yuuka was positive that in most of those prior instances, she had encountered just about all of her former partners at least once afterwards. Surely if they had been with child at any point, Yuuka would have found out. She was well informed about most of Gensokyo's residents, after all. Although she had kept herself rather isolated in Mugenkan, her mansion that served as the gateway between Gensokyo and the Dream World, in order to keep that little affair with Utsuho a secret for the time being. She was hardly in the mood to allow irritating rumors to spread about Gensokyo before she fully decided how she was going to handle the situation.

Summer turned to autumn, and the day of birth soon approached. Yuuka had tasked Elly with tending to Utsuho during childbirth, as she wanted as little to do with it as possible. So she merely waited back in her own room, while Elly did her own job.

Within a few hours, Yuuka finally received a knock at her door. No doubt it was probably Elly. "Yes, come in."

It was in fact Elly, of course, who entered Yuuka's room carrying the newborn child in her arms. "I thought you might want to see her, Mistress." Elly smiled, indicating the child in her arms.

Yuuka stood up and sighed, as she waved Elly over. "Yes, bring her here." And for the first time, Yuuka looked upon the face of the girl she believed to be her firstborn daughter. Though she remained rather expressionless, Yuuka couldn't help but feel a slight attachment to the sleeping baby in Elly's arms. But there was one odd feature about the girl that caught Yuuka's attention. The pair of golden, glowing wings that fluttered behind her back, which seemed to be intangible. "What are these wings for, Elly?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Yuuka frowned slightly in response at Elly's lack of a real answer, but waited for her to continue. "But she seems to more closely resemble you, so Utsuho's genes are probably more recessive. Which is why she doesn't have any _actual_ wings. But I've been thinking... That maybe her ability allows her to manipulate light."

"Manipulating light, hm?" Quite the powerful-sounding ability the girl seemed to have. Yuuka would've expected nothing less of her own daughter.

"Yes, that's what I believe. I was thinking that since she didn't physically have wings, that her ability might be projecting them."

"I see." Yuuka found herself forced to face the prospect of raising this child as her own, or otherwise hand it off to Utsuho to be raised underground. Yuuka had absolutely no intention of allowing Utsuho to stay at Mugenkan, so the idea of raising the girl _with_ her was out of the question. "Does she have a name yet?"

"No, not yet. Utsuho kind of... Passed out." Yuuka rolled her eyes. She'd been a lightweight in bed, too. "Kurumi is off tending to her, so... I was thinking you could name her."

Yuuka didn't exactly take long to make her decision, as the chance of naming the child had already occurred to her. "Hana." Yuuka said. "Her name is Hana."

"Hana Kazami..." Elly repeated, tagging on Yuuka's own last name, as she smiled down at the newborn girl. "It's a wonderful name, Mistress." Of course she'd picked Yuuka's name over Utsuho's. But after a few moments, Elly finally voiced the question that Yuuka had been pondering most of the day. "Mistress, what do you intend to do with Hana?"

Yuuka sighed, realizing she'd finally have to make that decision. She could not deny feeling an attachment to Hana, something she wasn't happy about. But aside from that, Utsuho didn't exactly strike Yuuka as the responsible type. And for the last couple of months, Elly had already shown clear excitement at the idea of having a child in the mansion. "I suppose we'll have to keep her. I wouldn't even consider leaving this girl in Utsuho's care."

Elly smiled with delight. "That's good to hear. Should I inform Utsuho when she wakes up?"

"Yes, please do. And as soon as she is fully recovered tomorrow morning, escort her out of the mansion."

Elly found Yuuka's decision to be a little on the harsh side, but did not question it. She was rather accustomed to Yuuka's harsh nature. "Very well. I'll go check on her shortly, after I prepare a room for Hana."

"I trust you realize that I'll be placing Hana entirely in your care, correct?" Elly had already turned to leave, but Yuuka's words stopped her once again.

"But, Mistress..." Elly turned back to face Yuuka. "I already do all the cooking and cleaning, on top of guarding the mansion. I really wouldn't be able to take care of her full-time like that."

"Ugh, fine." Yuuka sighed, and irritably rubbed at the bridge of her nose. "I'll just make Kurumi take care of her." The two stared at each other in silence, realizing that was an absolutely terrible idea. "You're right, never mind that idea."

"Maybe you could go out and find someone willing to watch her in Gensokyo?"

Yuuka sighed again, since she really had not wanted to make this whole ordeal public knowledge. But she didn't really have a choice, unless she wanted to do all the work raising Hana herself. "Very well, I'll find someone to watch her for me. In the meantime, however, you and Kurumi both will need to take care of Hana in my absence."

Elly still looked apprehensive about having to handle so many of her duties at once, in addition to temporarily dealing with Hana. "As you wish, Mistress."

"Don't sound so disappointed, Elly. You were the one who encouraged me to keep her." And as such, Yuuka viewed Elly as partially responsible for handling the burden she'd been forced to take on. At least temporarily, until Yuuka could find someone to watch Hana on a more permanent basis. Yuuka smirked back at Elly before she turned to leave. "Besides. Just think of it as practice in case you ever have a child of your own.~"


	8. Byakuren

Since that day when Miasma had entered the Human Village on her own, events in Gensokyo had calmed down considerably for a time, much to Byakuren's relief. Though she had gone out and participated in a fair number of the battles herself back then, she still professed herself to be a pacifist under normal circumstances, even if she did enjoy partaking in the occasional match just to boost humanity's faith in Buddhism. Even after everything had resolved itself, of course, her temple was still almost entirely populated by youkai. In the end, nothing had really changed. Hata no Kokoro, the girl who had started the incident in the first place, had calmed down and eventually developed emotions of her own, so that she was no longer interfering with the normal flow of human emotions. None of Gensokyo's religious groups had really come out on top by any means.

As for Byakuren's temple, she had at least gained one new resident when everything was said and done. Byakuren had in fact managed to convince Miasma to stay that same day, after having given her a short tour of the temple upon leaving the Hakurei Shrine. She had, however, declined Byakuren's offer of converting to Buddhism, but she hadn't pushed the subject. After all, Byakuren had several youkai living at the temple who hadn't converted, like Nue and Mamizou. So she had no reason to try and force religion on someone as young as Miasma.

All of this had occurred in Byakuren's mind as she returned to the temple one day, as she had actually been visiting Reimu at the shrine. She knew that there had been some sort of incident going on recently, and it had troubled her. For a short time, many youkai across Gensokyo were rebelling for seemingly no reason, and even a few within Byakuren's own temple had become affected. But unlike Reimu and some of the others, Byakuren had not actually gone out to investigate. Instead she had preoccupied herself with containing as much of the rebellion as possible, and keeping everyone calm. Once everything had settled, Byakuren had gone to visit Reimu, to ascertain the details of what had happened recently, eventually finding out that it had been the work of that kobito, Shinmyoumaru, using the Miracle Mallet to try and cause a rebellion among the lesser youkai. A troublesome plan, no doubt, but Reimu and the others had put a stop to her, and determined that she had merely been manipulated into causing the whole incident.

Since everything had been resolved somewhat peacefully, Byakuren didn't mind. But hearing the whole incident explained to her had reminded her of the last time she had visited the Hakurei Shrine, the day she'd met Miasma for the first time. How Miasma had really just been so captivated by all of the major events that had happened in Gensokyo over the years. It even brought a warm smile to Byakuren's face as she recalled it, and had decided on her way back to the temple that she ought to pay Miasma a visit, and tell her about everything that Reimu had told her not long before.

As Byakuren approached the temple, Ichirin Kumoi, the temple's main guard, approached her. As usual of course, she was accompanied by Unzan as well. "Welcome back, Lady Hijiri." Ichirin bowed her head, and Byakuren smiled back at her. "Like you said, all of the youkai seemed to have calmed down completely, even outside of the temple. I asked Nazrin to check up on things while you were away. What did the shrine maiden have to say about what happened?"

"Oh, that's good to hear. I did talk with Reimu; she said the incident has been resolved completely, and there's nothing left to worry about." Ichirin breathed a sigh of relief at Byakuren's words, and allowed her to continue. "It was apparently the work of a kobito named Shinmyoumaru, and her co-conspirator. But she saw the error of her ways, and I'm sure it won't happen again."

"I will be sure to inform Murasa. She was becoming rather irritated with how so many of her crew members were acting up." Byakuren nodded to her in response, as Ichirin flew off to inform Murasa of everything Byakuren had relayed from Reimu.

Byakuren hadn't known all the details of course, but the whole incident was rather odd. It really only seemed to have affected the so called 'lesser' youkai, and as such, none of Byakuren's closest followers, or even Miasma, had been affected by it. But she had also heard from Reimu that apparently a rather large number of tsukumogami had also been created during the incident as well. She wondered perhaps that even if Miasma hadn't been affected, if perhaps her mother might have noticed anything about it. As far as she could recall, Miasma hadn't even informed Medicine of the fact that she was now living at Myouren Temple. Miasma didn't exactly leave the temple grounds very often either, from what Byakuren knew.

Byakuren resolved to bring the topic of Medicine up to Miasma at some point whenever they had the chance to talk. She had noted it to be a rather sore subject for the girl when she first moved in to the temple, but that had been months ago. And Byakuren certainly wanted to do anything she could, if at all possible, to try and mend the relationship between the estranged mother and daughter. It was still early in the day, at least, so she would have plenty of time to find Miasma and bring the topic up, assuming she had the chance. No doubt she'd still be off in the main hall eating breakfast with the other residents so early in the day.

That was where Byakuren found her soon after. Even in the rather crowded main hall, Miasma hadn't exactly been hard to find, since she had largely kept to herself near the edge of the end table, where Byakuren found her conversing with Mamizou, one of the other many youkai that called the temple home. Upon seeing Byakuren approach, Mamizou was the first of the two to take notice. "Ah, good morning Hijiri. Heard you went off to talk to the shrine maiden after things calmed down. How goes everything?"

"Yes, good morning to you both. Things seem to be going fine, Mamizou." Byakuren smiled at the two, just as Miasma finally took notice of Byakuren's presence. "That was actually one of the reasons why I decided to stop to talk with you two so early in the morning." Byakuren sat down beside Miasma, and turned to face her. "In fact Miasma, I thought you might actually want to hear about everything that's been happening recently. Since I remembered how much you enjoyed hearing about all the previous incidents last time we visited the shrine."

Miasma's expression brightened considerably at that, as up until that point, she seemed to have been harboring a rather pensive mood while talking with Mamizou earlier. "Yeah, definitely!" Mamizou smiled as well, but didn't really seem to be quite as interested, and merely leaned back as Byakuren relayed all of the details she'd gotten from Reimu that morning. Despite being a very recent event, and Byakuren only having the most basic outline of it, Miasma was still fascinated by it, and even showed a bit of longing in her expression. And when Byakuren had finished her explanation, Miasma sighed softly. "You know, I actually kinda wish I could go out sometime and help out with these sorts of incidents..."

Byakuren chuckled slightly and placed a hand on Miasma's shoulder reassuringly. "You're a good person, Miasma. I'm sure you just want to do what you can to help out in Gensokyo." Miasma nodded her head, and smiled back at Byakuren again, seeing that she understood. "But you're still very young. Solving incidents can be dangerous at times, even during spellcard battles."

"Yeah, but... Reimu and Marisa were both about my age when they started solving incidents!" Miasma crossed her arms, looking very much like a pouting child at that moment. "I don't see why I can't help out."

Mamizou couldn't help but laugh as she finally sat back up, and leaned one elbow casually on the table. "Well Miasma, no one here will argue against your tenacity."

Byakuren cleared her throat, taking on a more serious tone. "Tenacious or not, it can still be a dangerous profession at times. And you aren't exactly very skilled at danmaku or spellcard battles yet, I'm afraid." Despite trying to look out for Miasma's well-being, Byakuren did feel rather bad about the fact that she seemed to be shooting down Miasma's goals, which certainly wasn't Byakuren's direct intention.

"Well, see... That's actually what me and Mamizou were talking about before you came over." Miasma didn't appear at all disappointed by Byakuren's words. It was probably about the response she had expected in the first place. "I mean, I already know I'm no good at danmaku, but... I was asking around yesterday, once everything started to calm down. And everyone was saying how Mamizou was probably the best in the temple at danmaku and spellcard battles. So, I decided to ask her to help train me!"

"Oh, did you now?" Byakuren seemed to be rather surprised at first, but her expression lightened almost immediately. "Well, that's certainly nice to hear. In fact, I'd even be happy to help you out." Miasma, unsurprisingly, was delighted by Byakuren's offer.

"Heh, well. Like I was originally trying to say before you showed up Hijiri." Mamizou interrupted, and decided to pick up where she had originally left off. "It's not gonna be easy work. If you don't have the knack for danmaku from the start, you're certainly going to have a hard time learning from scratch. So I hope you're prepared for a lot of training and hard work."

"Yeah, of course! I wouldn't have asked for help if I could do it on my own, so... I knew from the start I had to be willing to give it everything I had if I was going to make any progress."

"You certainly have a determined nature. It's a good trait to have, Miasma." Byakuren moved her hand from Miasma's shoulder, and turned away from the subject of Miasma's efforts at improving her danmaku for the moment, to move the conversation toward something more personal, so she could work her way over toward the subject of Medicine. "Well, you seem to at least be getting along with everyone in the temple, Miasma. How have things been for you since you moved in?"

"Oh it's really just... Better than I ever could have hoped for. Everyone's been really nice, too. Nue can be a little, err... bothersome at times. But I don't think she means anything bad by it, I guess she just likes teasing people to have fun." Miasma turned away from Byakuren and seemed to stare absent mindedly off into the distance as she continued speaking. "I never actually knew what it was like to live in an actual home til now, and have people that were almost like a family to me..."

"Well, you do have an actual family, even if it may be small... What about your mother, Miasma? How have things been with her?" Byakuren had finally gotten the chance she had been waiting for to ask the question that had been on her mind most of the morning. A question which seemed to have piqued Mamizou's interest as well.

Miasma however, wasn't quite so happy about the question at hand. She frowned, and lowered her head. "I haven't spoken with her, actually... Not since before we first met, all those months ago." It was still a sore subject for Miasma to talk about, and she didn't like admitting how much it actually hurt her, even if she had never been all that close with Medicine. "I told you we had kind of a fight before I left, because... She never actually wanted me to leave the flower field. She always said how humans and youkai were basically evil creatures, that would just use me if I ever left. But we got into a fight about it, and I ran away... The last thing I heard her say to me was that I should just leave. I'm sure she probably hates me by now..."

"Oh my, that's awful..." Byakuren almost seemed appalled to hear how that day had actually gone down, while Mamizou merely crossed her arms in thought. "I'm sure she doesn't hate you dear. No mother could completely hate their own child, especially over something so trivial... She was probably just angry, that's all. I'm sure she's actually worried sick about you, and she's just too afraid to try and search for you."

Mamizou said nothing at first, while Miasma tried to mull the situation over. Eventually she shrugged her shoulders, and decided to offer what advice she could on the situation. "I can't say I'm an expert on these sorts of personal situations, Miasma, but I'm happy to lend an ear to anyone that needs some advice. All I can say is, I think you need to go talk things out with your mother."

Byakuren nodded her head, and patted Miasma's back reassuringly. "I agree with Mamizou. She hasn't seen you in so long, she probably fears the worst by now. I can't imagine that she would still be angry with you after so long. If anything, she probably feels terrible about saying those things to you right before you disappeared from her life."

Miasma turned her head back to face Byakuren, and although the two had managed to ease her worries somewhat, she still appeared rather troubled. And in fact, Byakuren could see now that there were tears in Miasma's eyes. "You're sure she probably feels that way...?"

"Positive." Byakuren gave Miasma a reassuring look, but Mamizou was still more skeptical, even if she didn't show it in her expression. "If you can just speak with her, I'm sure she'll understand why you left. You may even be able to show her your side of things, show her that even a tsukumogami like herself can coexist with humans and youkai. And, if she would like, my temple will always be open to the both of you. This I promise."

Miasma sniffled, and wiped the tears from her eyes, before she did her best to give Byakuren a smile in return for all her help. "Thanks Byakuren... And you too, Mamizou." Mamizou nodded her head, happy to have helped, for what little she knew she could contribute. "You're right, I should go talk to my mom, and try to work things out."

"That's the spirit, Miasma." Byakuren stood up finally, and glanced around the main hall, seeing that since she had arrived, the majority of the residents had since finished, and had left to go about their days. "I hope you'll tell me how things go with your mother, as soon as you speak to her."

"I think... I'm gonna go try and talk to her tomorrow. But I want to go visit Reimu and Marisa first. I haven't actually seen anyone else since we all first met." Miasma stood up as well, and turned back to Mamizou, who seemed perfectly content with staying exactly where she was for the time being. "I'm gonna head over to the shrine today though. So, Mamizou... We can start training any time, right?"

"Yup." Mamizou shrugged, and leaned back casually. "Just come by and find me whenever you're ready Miasma, and we can start. If I'm not around, well... Just go ask Nue or one of the other tanuki in the temple, they shouldn't have any trouble getting me back here."

Byakuren patted Miasma's head, almost in a way that a mother might do to a young child. "Well, I'll be sure that I'm free by the time you and Mamizou are ready to begin. I wouldn't want to be left out of your first training session after all." And for the time being, the two went their separate ways, with Miasma going off to visit the Hakurei Shrine, and Byakuren going to attend to her usual duties as the head of Myouren Temple. But all things considered, Byakuren couldn't have been happier with how things had turned out with her conversation about Medicine, and she was more optimistic than ever that she could potentially mend the relationship between the mother and daughter. And who knew, maybe even one day, she might even be able to reunite Miasma with her long lost second parent. She could certainly wish for such a happy ending in the young girl's life.


	9. Reimu (II)

"Well, if it ain't Miasma!" Marisa called out to Miasma, as she entered through the doorway of the Hakurei Shrine. "Haven't seen you at all since the day we met, isn't that right Reimu?"

"Yeah, far as I remember." Reimu mumbled out in response. It was still rather early in the day, and already she'd had to put up with visits from both Byakuren and Marisa, among several others. Almost all of whom had insisted on asking her about the latest incident, when she really would've preferred to sleep in. It wasn't like she was the only person who had a hand in stopping the incident, they could've all gone to ask Marisa or Sakuya instead. Still, she waved Miasma in, motioning her to sit down. Even if she'd already dealt with enough visitors for one day, enough that she was already sick of them, she wasn't really the type to refuse the company of someone that she was on good terms with. "Well, come on in Miasma. I guess you probably wanna hear about the recent incident too, same as everyone else, huh?"

"No, no, that's okay." Miasma and Marisa both laughed a bit, seeing the sigh of relief Reimu gave at not having to explain things yet again, for who knows what time that day. "Besides, Byakuren already told me the whole story this morning."

"Oh, that's right. You've been living at her temple the past few months, right?" Miasma nodded in response, which pleased Reimu. At least Byakuren's visit had saved her another explanation. Really, Reimu had only vaguely remembered that Miasma might've been living at the temple, since up until that day, she hadn't spoken with either Byakuren or Miasma for several months. So it was certainly easy for her to overlook, especially since Byakuren had merely offered it as a possibility to Miasma that day. But since Reimu had never heard anything to lead her to believe otherwise, she just naturally assumed Miasma was living at the temple. "How have things been for you there anyway?"

"Everything's been wonderful, actually. Better than I ever could've hoped for." Reimu was rather happy to hear that, since Miasma had seemed like a nice enough girl. Particularly by youkai standards, and especially compared to her mother, Medicine. "Some of the youkai at the temple were really acting up for a while, and things got a little hectic, but... Byakuren said it was just because of the recent incident. Other than that though, everyone's been incredibly nice. Mamizou's even gonna train me to use danmaku and spellcards!"

"Well all right, Miasma!" Marisa said with a grin, clapping her hand against Miasma's shoulder. "I'm sure someone as strong as you should wind up bein' fantastic at it. Maybe when you make some spellcards of your own, we can have a match sometime. Just as long as ya don't punch me like you did to Byakuren, ze.~"

"Eheh, well... I'll try my best." Miasma chuckled nervously, brushing her hand lightly against the back of her head. She would've been happy to take on Marisa's challenge, but she still had her doubts. If she was to be perfectly honest with herself, Miasma was terrified of the possibility that she would never be skilled enough to partake in actual spellcard battles. And worse still, that she'd never be able to involve herself in solving any future incidents, and would just be another one of Gensokyo's many youkai, doomed to fade into inevitable obscurity. But that certainly wasn't going to stop her from trying. "To be honest, though... I actually wanted to learn so that... Maybe I'd be able to get involved, and help you guys out with solving incidents, and stuff like that."

"Huh? Really?" Reimu was rather surprised by Miasma's motivation, more so than she had wanted to convey, since she seemed to have actually concerned Miasma. "That's definitely surprising, but... I mean, it's not a bad thing for you to want to do, of course!"

"Hah, yeah!" Marisa laughed, and patted her hand against Miasma's back reassuringly. "I think what Reimu's gettin' at, is that you don't normally see youkai going around solving incidents very often. Really, they're usually the ones that start most of ‘em."

Marisa's words hadn't exactly done anything to make Miasma feel any better, and Reimu shot a glare at Marisa for what was obviously a bit of a rude comment. "Hey, Miasma. Just because it's usually some sort of youkai that starts these kinds of incidents, that doesn't mean a youkai can't be the one to put it to a stop. Don't you remember, we told you about the time Yukari and Alice helped the two of us during that incident with the fake moon? They're both youkai as well. And the ones behind the incident were actually Lunarians, and they're closer to humans than youkai. So there's no reason why you couldn't help out solving incidents too, Miasma."

Miasma smiled back at Reimu, cheering up a bit. "Thanks Reimu, it means a lot." Even if it wasn't exactly a common occurrence, at least knowing that a youkai could aid Gensokyo's balance in some way did ease Miasma's mind. "Well, Mamizou said that I could st--"

Miasma was cut short however, when the door to the shrine suddenly opened once again, and the room went quiet. Soon after, in stepped a rather imposing woman with green hair that Miasma did not recognize, but who Reimu and Marisa both knew very well. The flower youkai, Yuuka Kazami. She took a quick look around the room, even smiling down at Miasma when her gaze passed over her, who returned the smile with a kind little wave, a gesture that Yuuka did not reciprocate. But Reimu and Marisa both knew Yuuka a bit better than to trust that smile of hers.

While it didn't seem odd to Miasma, the woman was leading along a very young girl, who couldn't have been more than two years old by the look of her, and who bore a noticeable resemblance to Yuuka, with darker green hair and bright green eyes, and wore a rather plain white dress and sunhat. Reimu and Marisa however, took the sight of Yuuka with a young girl that they didn't recognize a bit more apprehensively.

"Oh good, Reimu, you're home. I thought you might have been out, with whatever incident has apparently been going on in my absence." Yuuka stepped in toward the center of the room, guiding the girl behind her by the hand. She spoke with an almost toneless manner, in a condescending way that irked Reimu to no end. "I'm certainly glad that this little trip won't have been a _complete_ waste of my time."

Reimu sighed, and rubbed at her forehead in irritation. "Let me guess, you want to hear about the whole incident just like everyone else, right?"

"Forget that!" Marisa shouted out, standing up and slamming her hands down on the table excitedly, making everyone jump, and cutting Reimu off completely. "Hey Yuuka, who's the kid?"

"I really couldn't care less about what's been going on lately, to be perfectly honest. As for the girl, she's precisely why I'm here." Yuuka shot Marisa an unnerving glare in response to her outburst, before she tugged lightly at the girl's arm, urging her to step forward in front. "This is Hana. She's my daughter."

Reimu and Marisa were both completely stunned by Yuuka's revelation, but Miasma had seemed to find it to be a rather obvious conclusion, and instead found the reactions of the other two to be the stranger thing. Of course though, she didn't exactly know anything about Yuuka to understand the surprise of it. Marisa then burst out into laughter, and nearly fell over backwards trying to contain herself. "Oh man, that's rich! I can't believe Yuuka of all people got stuck with a kid!"

Yuuka crossed her arms and gave Marisa a very disapproving frown. Normally such a look would've shut Marisa up, but she still found the situation too amusing to stop herself. Yuuka quietly grumbled, but did her best to ignore Marisa for the time being. "Believe me, the prospect of raising a child does not appeal to me in the slightest. I was hoping that perhaps you could watch her for me during the day, Reimu."

"Er, well... I don't exactly have the time to be watching your kid, Yuuka..." In all honesty, Reimu really wouldn't have said yes either way. Yuuka's company was disconcerting enough, but the added stress of watching after her daughter was really just too much. Particularly, the thought of what Yuuka might do if something happened to Hana was especially unnerving. "... Why the hell did you even have a child to begin with?"

"Yeah, come on Yuuka! Spill the beans, who's the dad?"

Yuuka raised an eyebrow at Marisa. "There is no 'dad' in a typical youkai relationship." Once again, both Reimu and Marisa appeared confused by this. Aside from Miasma, neither of them had ever actually even heard of a youkai giving birth before. So the whole situation was brand new to them both. "... If you truly must know who the other parent is, I suppose I can divulge that much. That would be the hell raven, Utsuho Reiuji."

"Wait, huh!? That doesn't make any sense at all!" Marisa shouted in protest, even more confused than ever.

"Come on Yuuka, I mean... You're both girls! How would something like that even work?" Reimu was just as confused as Marisa had been, but was certainly far more curious about just how that could even work in the first place.

Yuuka gave Reimu a stern look. "... I'm certain you probably wouldn't want to hear the specifics. Especially in our... Present company." Yuuka glanced down at both Miasma and Hana, both of whom were obviously far too young to be involved in the specifics of something of such a sexual nature. "But, if you must know, I'll keep it as simple as possible. Youkai are really an exclusively female race of creatures, barring the very rare exception of the occasional human male turned youkai, or male human-youkai half breeds. And many youkai are simply born out of nature, due to large levels of magical energy. But, in some cases... Youkai are able to breed amongst themselves, usually through some form of magical alteration to allow for it. Due to our considerably longer life spans compared to you humans, it's not quite as common for youkai to interbreed on such a regular basis."

"That's still... So weird..." Reimu turned her gaze away from Yuuka, not wanting to mentally picture the thought of Yuuka and Utsuho together in that manner. She certainly wasn't a child anymore, but that sort of line of thought made Reimu rather uncomfortable. Particularly that method of breeding between youkai that sounded far too fetishy to be natural. Besides, she was a shrine maiden after all. Shrine maidens were supposed to be pure, they weren't supposed to think about that sort of thing, disregarding the eventual necessity of continuing the Hakurei bloodline. "... Why _Utsuho_ of all people, anyway?"

Yuuka shook her head, thinking how much she had still deeply regretted that decision to pursue Utsuho. "It was really just a one-time thing. Her powers interested me, that was about the full extent of it." Yuuka shrugged her shoulders, acting as if she really hadn't done anything wrong or unusual. "It's really not the first time I've done something of the sort, it's just the only time it's ever resulted in me being stuck having to take care of a child."

"Well, I suppose that... Sort of makes a bit more sense. Suppose that would explain why no one's seen you around the past couple months." Reimu hadn't really thought about it much anyway, as Yuuka usually kept to herself under normal circumstances. "How old is she now? Like a couple years old?"

"Oh, about a month now. Youkai tend to mature much more quickly than humans do." Normally, that might have been just as strange to Reimu and Marisa to hear, but considering everything else Yuuka had told them up until that point, it was barely even an issue at all. Like a minor addition to an already growing pile of weirdness. "Elly helped me take care of her for the first few weeks, but she doesn't really have the time to deal with a child full time, and I really just do not feel like doing it myself."

"Hey, ya know..." Marisa spoke up again rather suddenly and sat back up, looking carefully between Yuuka and Miasma, who had remained rather quiet ever since Yuuka's arrival. "Now that I think of it, you really look a lot like Miasma here. Hey, Mia, you said you didn't know who your other parent was, right?"

The same look of realization of what Marisa was implying crossed the expressions of both Miasma and Yuuka. Miasma merely shook her head however, still seeming very confused at the possibility of this rather intimidating woman being her mother. "No... It was just me and my mom living alone all that time. I never even had the chance to meet anyone else until recently... And she didn't like to talk about who my other parent was, even though I asked a lot of times."

"You surely can't be serious about this right now," Yuuka cut in before Miasma could continue, with a vague sense of admission behind her tone, as if she were trying to come up with any excuse that might disprove Marisa's theory, but could come up with nothing. "There's no possible way I could be this girl's mother as well. It's already outlandish enough knowing I have _one_ child, let alone--."

"Medicine Melancholy." Reimu had stood up, and spoken out. The sternness behind her voice had silenced Yuuka entirely, who stood frozen with an expression of stunned disbelief. Hana turned her head up to look at her mother, with the base of her index finger placed up to her mouth, as if she were nibbling on it innocently as a way of comforting herself. Normally Yuuka probably would have scolded Hana for it, forcing her to at least act in a dignified manner, especially in public, but she had been too stunned to even notice. "That's this girl's mother. Her name is Miasma Melancholy. You knew her mother, and you know she looks almost just like you."

Yuuka could feel numerous conflicting emotions welling up inside of her. Feelings of regret, knowing she had been the one to get herself into this mess in the first place by sleeping with that doll, and that idiotic hell raven. All because she hadn't tried to control her deviant urges for a god damn second. Anger, knowing that because of this, she'd be stuck taking care of a pair of kids for who even knew how long, because she knew that no one would ever willingly take on the task of doing the job in her place. Remorse, knowing that she had probably put at least three people now other than herself into an emotionally compromising situation. And worst of all, even worse than the foul feelings of guilt regarding her actions, was the admission to herself that Reimu was right. That this girl, Miasma, was unquestionably her own daughter. All of those mixed emotions continued to build up inside of her, and solidify, like a heavy knot in her stomach. They made her feel sick.

Yuuka didn't say a word, and her expression showed no hint at the emotional marathon her mind was going through in that short time. The silence in the shrine seemed to drag on for several minutes, even if it hadn't covered the span of more than a few seconds, before Miasma finally spoke again. "My mom always used to say... That she thought humans and youkai both were evil. That they were just simple creatures that used people like me and her like we were tools, and nothing more..." There was a sort of sadness in her voice, but as she looked up at Yuuka now, her features were a bit more difficult to read, as if she were both happy and perhaps angry, or even a little scared at the same time. "She never did tell me who my other parent was, but... She would always tell me that whenever I would ask. Except she would be especially adamant about how she felt toward youkai. And... She would just look at me... Like I was some kind of monster. Something that she despised, and was equally afraid of." Yuuka turned her eyes away from Miasma at that point, not wanting to meet her daughter's again. Her guilt had returned in full force. "I think I started to realize after that, my other parent was probably a youkai, and... I always used to think my mom hated me when she gave me that look. Because... I was a youkai too, I guess. One time... I actually lashed out at her for it, and I think I really hurt her when it happened. Because I just lost control of myself, I felt so angry seeing that loathing in her eyes, and I... I just..."

"That's enough." Yuuka raised her hand to silence Miasma, her eyes now closed to avoid the girl's gaze. "Please." The word passed her lips with a gut wrenching feeling of regret, and she immediately wanted to take it back. It made her sound desperate, and worse, guilty. She hated it. In all her long life, over thousands of years, she had never felt guilty about a single thing she had ever done.

Miasma did stop herself at Yuuka's request however, and chose not to speak another word, and merely cast her gaze down toward the floor. The silence had returned, and no one wanted to be the one to finally break it this time. "Mommy, is somethin' wron'?" Hana finally spoke up for the first time since her arrival, barely louder than a mumble, having been watching her mother intently the past few minutes. She was unused to seeing such strain in her mother's features like she was seeing now.

Yuuka said nothing, but the break in the quiet gave Marisa the nerve to at least say something. "So, like... If Yuuka's your mom Mia, I guess that makes you and Hana sisters, huh?"

"... Huh?" Miasma turned her head up to look at Marisa, and then back over at Hana instead, who returned the gaze. Hana, who had spent the majority of her visit with a curious silence in her features, gave Miasma a bright smile when the two locked eyes. Despite her rather somber mood, Miasma couldn't help but smile in return. There was something about the pureness and innocence in Hana's eyes, which were an almost shockingly bright green that seemed to glow, that lifted Miasma's spirits in an instant. "I guess we really are sisters then." And though she had been understandably off put by the idea of Yuuka being her mother, especially considering everything Medicine had done over the years to defile the thought of it, Miasma felt a sort of acceptance of the fact start to form. "Well, Hana... I guess I'm your big sister, Miasma."

"Wow, I have a sister...!" Hana's eyes and mouth opened wide with an expression of amazement, as the sudden realization of what Miasma had said dawned upon her young mind. With what was basically a squeal of delight, Hana jumped forward, nearly tackling Miasma as she hopped onto her lap, hugging her tightly. "Yaaay~! Big sis! Big sis!" A pair of golden wings, made of pure light had formed behind Hana's back, and were flapping happily as she embraced her newly found sibling. Miasma laughed, and returned the hug, gently patting the young girl on the head, which made her giggle with delight.

"Pft, you got quite the handful there, eh Yuuka?" Marisa laughed as well, poking fun at Yuuka once again, at just how excitable her daughter seemed to be. Yuuka merely groaned in response, averting her eyes from the display.

"Say, Yuuka. What's up with those wings of hers?" Reimu gestured toward the immaterial light wings that had formed at Hana's back. "I get that she's gotta be half hell raven and all, but those don't really seem natural."

Yuuka sighed, not even bothering to turn her head to either face Reimu, or even look at Hana. "I am well aware. I haven't taken the time to test her abilities, but Elly and I believe that Hana possesses the ability to manipulate light. Those wings of hers... They just tend to manifest whenever she's happy, or excited." Yuuka crossed her arms over her chest, and made an annoyed sort of sort. "So basically, all the time."

Marisa had begun to laugh again, and was fully prepared to make another teasing remark as Yuuka's expense, when another voice cut in, calling from just outside the shrine. "Good afternooooon~!" And a moment later, in stepped the curse goddess, Hina Kagiyama, whom Miasma had met once before the first time she'd visited the Human Village. "I was just in the neighborhood, when I decided to stop by and pay the shrine a visit."

"Oh joy. More visitors." Reimu sighed, and laid her head down on the table. Unless it was for some sort of special occasion, she wasn't at all used to having so many people crowding inside of her shrine. Usually it was just Marisa hanging around, and perhaps one or two others.

"Now Reimu, for one who has to rely on faith as much as you do, I can't possibly believe you would have any reason to refuse visitors. Particularly with your shrine's native god as weak as it is lately," Hina teased, as she walked into the shrine, passing by Yuuka. She gave no more than a smile to her in greeting, to which Yuuka did not respond in any manner. When her gaze turned down to Miasma and Hana however, Hina's face twisted into a look of bewilderment and overly theatrical horror. "Oh, woe is me...!" Hina cried out dramatically, closing her eyes and throwing back her head, laying the back of her hand against her forehead. "In my absence, it appears that my darling Miasma has already taken another lover, and has given birth to a child that is not my own...!"

Everyone in the shrine was completely confused by Hina's sudden outburst, and even Hana looked up at the goddess with her head tilted to the side, wondering what the strange woman could've possibly been talking about. Yuuka in particular, had turned her head back toward Hina, and was giving her a look that would've suggested she probably thought Hina was the dumbest piece of shit on the planet.

"W... What the hell are you talking about...!?" Miasma was understandably the most disturbed by Hina's dramatic episode, considering she'd been the center of it. "W-we met, like... Once! That was it...!"

"That girl is _my_ daughter, you imbecile," Yuuka spat out, clearing up Hina's blatant misunderstanding. "They both are." And for the first time, Yuuka had admitted out loud to Miasma being her daughter, and the absolute truth of it finally started to sink in deeply, and undeniably.

"... Oh." Hina stood up straight again, and recomposed herself almost immediately, coughing into her hand to clear her throat. "Well, of course I realized that. I was merely joking. After all, they both look just like you." Yuuka rolled her eyes, not for a second believing a word of it. Miasma still appeared a bit flustered, and turned her head off to the side as Hina stepped up to Yuuka's two young daughters, leaning down to get a closer look at Hana. "My, hard to believe someone like you would wind up having a daughter, Yuuka. Let alone two. Times really are changing, aren't they?"

"Hah, they really are, huh?" Marisa nudged at Reimu's shoulder. "Hey, maybe you'll be the one havin' a kid next, ze."

"Yeah right!" Reimu shouted out almost immediately, standing up and placing her hands on the table in front of her. "I'm not ready to start having kids, or anything like that. I don't even have a boyfriend, or even like anyone enough to go settle down and have a kid. Besides! Shrine maidens are supposed to be pure!"

"Oh, but Reimu," Hina waved her hand, dismissing her complaints entirely. "You're already into your twenties now, and are currently the last of the Hakurei bloodline. And as I'm sure you know, your mother, and her mother before her, and so on were all Hakurei shrine maidens like yourself. A member of the Hakurei bloodline is required to help maintain the Great Border that conceals Gensokyo from the Outside World. So if you don't have a child soon, well--"

"Miasma, how would you like to come live at Mugenkan with me and Hana?" Yuuka interrupted rather suddenly, not even giving Hina the courtesy of an apologetic glance in her general direction.

"I, uh... M-Mugenkan? With you...?" Miasma was shocked by the sudden invitation, and hardly knew what to say. Even Reimu and Marisa both were a bit surprised, though Hina merely seemed annoyed at having been so rudely cut off.

"I suppose I am your mother, whether I like it or not. And it would reflect poorly on me if I did not at least offer." Yuuka finally did turn her gaze downward to face her two daughters, and even smiled briefly at Hana. "You and Hana seem to be getting along. And I am still in need of someone to take care of her for me. So you would be making yourself useful. I trust you have no have no objections to the idea. You would of course have your own room, the mansion is more than spacious enough."

Miasma appeared stunned by the offer. A room of her own, in an actual mansion, with her actual family. Even if she wouldn't admit to being very fond of Yuuka personally, there was still Hana to consider as well, and they were both still her family by blood. But part of her still felt grateful to Byakuren for opening up her temple as a home for her as well, and didn't quite want to leave. The thought crept into her mind though, that this might be her only opportunity to have any semblance of a normal family, with a mother and a sister. And if she were to turn it down now, she might never see either of them again. "Okay...! Yes, I'll accept your offer to move in. So I can be with my sister."

"Yay! Big sis is comin' to live with us!" Hana hopped on Miasma's lap excitedly, clapping her hands together.

"Oh, such a touching family moment.~" Hina sighed, and placed her hand against her cheek. "Though I still found that to be quite rude, Yuuka dear."

Yuuka once again ignored Hina completely. "Good. Then I don't want to bother wasting any more time." Yuuka turned to the shrine's open door, and began to depart, motioning for her two daughters to follow. "I'll show you the way to Mugenkan myself, and I will have Elly prepare you a room, but after that you two will be on your own. So don't be losing your way."

Hana hopped out of Miasma's lap, and began to chase after her mother quickly. Miasma stood up, and turned to bow politely at Reimu and Marisa, before she started to run out after Yuuka as well. "Sorry I gotta leave so suddenly Reimu! But thank you for having me!" Miasma called back as she stepped through the door, shutting it behind her. From outside, Reimu could hear her call after Yuuka, urging her to wait up for a moment while she followed behind.

"Hardly ever a moment of peace around here, is there? Just one exciting thing after another these past few years..." Reimu seemed to complain, but she still happened to be smiling at that moment. At the very least, she was rarely bored in Gensokyo. And it wasn't often a youkai like Miasma came along, who seemed to be rather unlike the troublemaking sort that made up the majority of the population. Yuuka included. And Reimu was happy to see things turning out all right for her.

"Yeah, but that's what makes it fun!" Marisa leaned her arm on Reimu's shoulder, lightly nudging at her again. "Maybe if ya didn't act so grumpy all the time, more people would come to the shrine and it might not be such a dump."

"Gee, thanks." Reimu gently shoved Marisa off, and the two both laughed together, the way long-time friends do over seemingly the simplest things sometimes.

"Well Reimu, I really was serious earlier. About continuing the Hakurei bloodline, and all." Hina shrugged her shoulders, and took a step toward the door as well. "I suppose it's not too urgent, it's not like the shrine's god has completely run out of faith or anything just yet, and you're still young. I just hope you take my words to heart, Reimu.~"

"Yeah, yeah... I got it." Reimu laid her head back down on the table, knowing deep down the Hina was right. Her own mother had passed away some time ago, when she was still young. If Reimu herself were to pass away before having a child of her own at a young age, there would be no one to maintain the border. Of course, Reimu's mother had died back before the spellcard rules had been in place, and casualties weren't uncommon when exterminating dangerous youkai. So what was the rush now, when the job wasn't quite so life-threatening?

"Well, I had only intended to stop by for a few minutes anyway. I suppose I should apologize for bringing up such an awkward topic." Hina waved back at the two as she opened the door, and began to leave. "And so long to you too, Marisa.~"

"Well, that was sure... Somethin', at least. Guess it was my fault for sayin' you'd be the next one havin' a kid, huh Reimu?"

"Yeah, completely your fault. So next time we go to the village, I'm gonna make you pay for my food supplies for the next month as compensation." But Marisa just laughed, knowing Reimu was joking. And the two let the subject fade from their conscious minds, as their topic of conversation turned to something less serious. And though the subject eventually was forgotten, as many important things often are, Reimu knew that Hina was right.


	10. Medicine (II)

 

Medicine remembered very well the day that Miasma had stormed off on her own. It had been a mid-summer day, and Medicine sensed how Gensokyo had been in an uproar over whatever recent incident was in full swing at the time. She'd even seen one of the battles among two of the more prominent people in Gensokyo, and the spectators who had gathered to watch the fight, and she remembered how no one had even noticed her. How small she had seemed, like a child, among all those other powerful youkai that on a normal day, probably would've looked down on her, before she would begin to spread her poisons and send them running. Of course, more than anything, she remembered how angry Miasma had seemed that day, and how for a tiny moment, Medicine had even feared for her life. Terrified for a single moment that her own daughter, who she both sheltered and despised, would end her life. Miasma had injured her before, and Medicine had been positive for the slightest moment that her daughter would on that day finish the job. She even remembered how she had tried to convince herself that Miasma would return, despite the contempt she felt toward the girl deep down. Of course, even that was preferable to absolute solitude.

Miasma hadn't returned, however. Not for a long time, and only once. Summer made way for Autumn, and now Autumn was fading into Winter. For the rest of her life, Medicine would remember the day she last laid eyes on her only child. Winter hadn't brought its first snowfall in Gensokyo yet, but it had been cold on that day, and the drop in temperature would soon kill all the flowers where Medicine made her home, as it did every year. Winter had always been her least favorite time of the year for that very reason.

When Miasma did show up however, Medicine showed no sign of surprise, or any emotional reaction whatsoever. She had given up on any real belief that Miasma would return to live with her again, and knew that her appearance now was not of a desire to return home. Physically, Miasma hadn't grown much, if any at all. But her clothing was not the same as what Medicine had given her as a child. By the look of it, all of it seemed to be brand new, and probably tailor made for her, rather than the shoddily put together excuse for a blouse and skirt she'd worn previously. Though the style was still similar, with the same black and white color scheme, and it almost seemed to simply be a more well put together version of her previous outfit, with the addition of a pair of long black gloves, and matching thigh-high stockings, which were brand new. More than just the outward appearances however, was just the aura of confidence in herself that Miasma seemed to have developed. And Medicine didn't like it at all. She knew very well that Miasma was half-youkai, and could tell that now Miasma realized it too. As far as Medicine was concerned, she was just a full fledged youkai now like all the rest. No more her daughter anymore than any of the others.

"... I didn't think you were ever coming back." When Miasma had first arrived, the two had merely looked at each other in silence for a time, before Medicine broke the silence. Her voice came out flatly, almost without tone. Miasma seemed to flinch slightly at the sound of it. "You probably shouldn't have come back at all."

Medicine could see that there was some sort of emotional turmoil buried underneath the surface of Miasma's feigned calm exterior. Was it remorse? Anger? She couldn't tell, but there was something there, Medicine had seen it before whenever they had gotten into arguments. "Mom... I wanted to say I was sorry for the way I ran off..." There was some sincerity in her words, but they sounded almost rehearsed. Like there was only some small part of her heart that was truly apologetic, which had begrudgingly forced the rest of her consciousness to comply with its demands. If she had been truly contrite, she wouldn't have stayed away for so long, living with everything Medicine had told her to avoid. "I do feel bad about the way I left you here, not even telling you what happened to me after I was gone... I guess you were probably worried about me."

It was true that a small part of Medicine's mind had written off her daughter as being dead, it was certainly a possibility. But deep down she had known that if Miasma left, she would just become another one of those damned youkai, just like the others. She had always known that, and it was why she had tried to prevent it. Miasma paused, perhaps hoping that her mother might admit that she had in fact been worried about her daughter's safety, but the two only stood in silence. Not even the sound of the wind disturbed the little flower field. "... You were wrong about the way you thought everyone would treat me, mom."

"It's because you _are_ one of them." Medicine spoke quietly, not even looking Miasma in the eyes as she spoke. She felt ashamed of the fact that she had lied about it for so long. Not that she had lied to Miasma specifically, but that she had tried to lie to herself. "What do you even _want_ from me?"

Miasma had expected things to be tense between her and Medicine, but she hadn't expected things to be as bad as they seemed to be now, and her resolve had begun to falter. "I said I was sorry for running off, and for not telling you anything after I left..." Miasma realized she had clenched her fists, and had to consciously relax her body again. "After I left that day... Up until yesterday I was living at the Myouren Temple, near the village. Byakuren invited me to live there. It was actually her idea that I should come back and talk to you."

Medicine didn't know Byakuren by name, but she had at least heard of her temple as well as some of her actions and beliefs. She might have only been out in public for a short time that summer, but she'd heard enough. Already Medicine had decided she was not the least bit fond of this Byakuren, how she preached coexistence between humans and youkai. And just where did Medicine fall under this woman's beliefs? It just sounded like she was trying to butt into Medicine's personal business. "You said up until yesterday. Did she kick you out or something?" The look in Medicine's eyes could hardly be considered one of concern, maybe closer to pity. "She kicked you out, so now you want to come back, right?"

"No, it's nothing like that at all." Miasma was once again having a hard time controlling herself. She hadn't liked the way her mother had responded, with that almost condescending tone in her voice, like she was just trying to kick Miasma while she was down. Well, that was far from the case. "I moved into a new home now, as of yesterday. A place called Mugenkan." She paused again, wondering perhaps if the name might've sounded familiar to Medicine, and it hadn't. She had reached the part of the conversation she had been dreading. "I met my other mother. I met Yuuka, and she offered me a place to live."

Upon hearing Yuuka's name, Medicine seemed to recoil in horror, even taking a step back away from her daughter, letting out a sharp gasp as she did. Miasma had expected a negative reaction, but the sheer hatred and terror in Medicine's expression was almost too unsettling to even witness. "Leave! Now!" Medicine finally shouted once she had gotten a hold of herself.

"Mom, I even managed to convince her to let you live with us! You don't have to stay out here by yourself anymore!" Miasma took a step closer. She had seemed so sure of herself the day before, when she managed to convince Yuuka to allow Medicine to stay at Mugenkan. But only once she had actually confronted her mother did her assurance falter, and she realized that of course Medicine would never approve of the idea. Anger began to boil under the the surface of her emotions, and her fists had clenched tightly once again. "Mom... Medicine... We can still fix things between us...! We can have an actual _home_ now! I have a _sister_ now too, and... I know things won't be perfect, but we can still try to be a family again!"

"We never _were_ a family! You... You were never my daughter to begin with! You're _her_ daughter, that youkai's!" Medicine had closed the distance between the two, now barely a foot separating them. She'd lost control of her own emotions, and seemed intent on even fighting Miasma if it came right down to it.

Miasma even noticed that poison had begun to roil off of her mother's body, spreading like a toxic gas through the immediate area. Maybe it hadn't been intentional, and if it had been, it was useless anyway, since Miasma was immune to their effects, but it told Miasma one thing very clearly; that Medicine had even meant to kill her, if she was really pushed further. Miasma's anger reached its peak, and she finally lashed out.

A loud cracking sound reverberated through the air, and at first, Miasma was horrified with herself, thinking she must have cracked her mother's skull with just a single punch. She didn't think she had used as much force as she had during her fight with Byakuren, but she couldn't say for sure. Her strength seemed to fluctuate so much, she was never sure what would happen. Medicine crumpled facedown onto the ground in a heap, twitching slightly. Injured, not even making a sound, but alive. For the moment, at least. "Mom, I'm... I'm so sorry... I just..."

"No. No you aren't," Medicine's voice croaked out, quiet and choked with pain, but without any hesitation. She propped herself up on her hands, and turned her head to face Miasma, providing the young half-youkai with a sight that would haunt her for years. Blood ran down the greater side of Medicine's face, which was still facing toward the ground. But the sight of it was entirely abnormal, almost putrid. Her blood wasn't the dark red of most normal living beings, but instead a sick looking color that was much darker, more purple than it was red, bordering on being outright black. It ran more slowly than normal blood, as if it were entirely too thick, having a consistency more like lukewarm syrup. Her blood was no doubt forever tainted by the poisons that had given her life in the first place. The wound from which it flowed however, was the image that burned itself into Miasma's mind. It was not a normal injury by any means. It was as if a long, deep crack had broken down the side of Medicine's face, like her body was hollow with a fragile outer shell. And though she bled like a living creature, Medicine looked more like an actual doll to Miasma then she ever had before. Had it not been for the blood, if she could even call it that, Miasma might have even believed that Medicine was not even alive at all. Her eyes no longer showed any emotion. They were simply the lifeless glass eyes of a doll.

Tears began to well up in Miasma's eyes, as she stumbled backward from the sight. Any lingering remnants of her anger melted away, and seemed to settle in her stomach, making her feel sick. She turned away, refusing to look at those emotionless eyes any longer. She'd probably throw up if she did.

Medicine didn't get to her feet, or even sit all the way up, but her eyes never left Miasma. "Leave. Now." Her words rung out hollowly, no longer harboring any hatred or resentment. Just the absolute finality behind them. "I never want to see you again."

Miasma ran off at that, not even looking back. And Medicine could hear that she could no longer hold back from crying out. She no longer cared. She did not love Miasma, and she felt like she never had. The pain was gone, but the wound remained. Medicine's fingers reached up to touch the side of her face, feeling along the disfiguring gash that had been made, and returned dipped in thick blood. She absently wondered if the wound would ever heal properly. After all, a normal doll didn't just spontaneously mend its cracks. The pain was already gone however, and the bleeding had begun to slow, so Medicine no longer cared.

Miasma was already out of sight, and the sounds of her departure soon faded as well. Medicine laid back down on the ground and closed her eyes. Now she could be alone. There were no lingering doubts about the fate of the girl who had once been her daughter. She could live out the remainder of her life in solitude. In peace.

The two would never see each other again while they both still drew breath.


	11. Youmu

 

It had been nearly a week since Miasma's final confrontation with her mother, and life continued on. She had become fully situated with her new life at Mugenkan, where her main duty had become the care of her younger half-sister, Hana. She had still taken up Mamizou's offer of training, and visited whenever she could, often taking Hana with her. She did not speak with Yuuka much, and thoughts of Medicine quickly faded from her conscious mind over the following days, but Miasma was still happy with her current life.

But in a place like Gensokyo, which in addition to already being home to a wide variety of youkai groups was a connecting hub to a variety of other worlds, one young half-youkai, who seemed to have little more than some above average physical strength and lackluster danmaku skills, could hardly be deemed a big deal. Even if her parentage was rather unusual. It was thus only natural that many residents of Gensokyo and its neighboring worlds knew nothing of her at the time, and Youmu Konpaku and the residents of the Netherworld were no exception.

Youmu had her own personal matters to deal with, and for the last several weeks, had been generally left out of the loop on Gensokyo affairs. One little youkai half breed was fairly inconsequential. She knew nothing of Miasma or Hana, or even about the most recent incident to transpire in Gensokyo since the religious feuds over the summer. All she knew was that an ancient ancestor of hers by the name of Yomi Konpaku, a woman that she had known absolutely nothing about, had recently returned to Hakugyokurou. And this woman had largely put Youmu to shame in almost every way.

Any excuse to get away from the Netherworld had become a rather welcome invitation, whether it be a shopping trip to the Human Village, or just a social visit. The day before, Youmu had met Marisa in the village, and had eagerly agreed to accompany her to Reimu's shrine the following day, under the pretense of catching up on recent events. Not that she likely needed a valid excuse to leave though, the way Yuyuko seemed to fawn over Yomi. The two hardly ever paid Youmu any attention at all, unless it was about Yuyuko trying to compare the two, and how superior Yomi was.

In short, she had basically gone to the shrine to sulk. When she had told Yuyuko where she was going that morning, she barely even got a response out of her, which only frustrated further.

When she arrived at the Hakurei Shrine, both Reimu and Marisa were already present, sitting in the center of the room. "Good morning, both of you," Youmu stated, bowing her head as she entered the shrine. Marisa gave her a friendly wave and greeting, but Reimu uttered nothing more than a groan of acknowledgement, without even moving. Her head had been laying down on the table the entire time.

It was at that moment that a bowl from the kitchen suddenly flung itself through the air in Youmu's direction, flying clear out the door and smashing against the ground when she ducked to avoid it. "... Sorry 'bout that," Reimu mumbled under her breath, almost tonelessly but with clear irritation in her voice.

"Seems our good buddy Reimu's got a bit of a poltergeist problem." Marisa laughed, and patted Reimu's shoulder, who groaned again.

"I suppose I'm not the only one who's been having a rough time lately..." Youmu took another more careful look around the shrine, and the signs were fairly obvious now. Upturned lamps and furniture, clothes strewn across the floor or hanging from the ceiling in various places. And of course, now that she was aware of it, Youmu could sense the presence of a spirit inhabiting the shrine. It made her uneasy. "It's no one I would know, is it?" Youmu knew some poltergeists, the Prismriver sisters for example, but they were fairly harmless.

"It's Kana again. I dunno if I've mentioned her before." Youmu shook her head in response, and Reimu seemed to strain herself even trying to sit up all the way. "She's a poltergeist that started haunting the shrine when I was still just a little kid. Around the time me and Marisa first met. But every time I exorcise her... Ugh! She just keeps coming back!"

Marisa laughed again, seeming to find the whole situation more amusing than it seemed to be. "Yeah, that Kana's a real oddball. Keeps comin' back every couple years. Guess she likes ya, huh Reimu?" Reimu slammed her head back against the table.

"Oh my... That sounds terrible." Youmu tried to sympathize with Reimu, as she sat down beside the table. "How long has she been here this time?"

"'bout two days... Haven't slept..." Reimu griped, putting her hands on the back of her head, still not lifting it from its spot on the table, so Youmu had to strain to even listen. "And exorcising her is such a pain..."

High, almost child-like laughter filled the shrine, as the upper body of a young blonde-haired woman drifted out from the ceiling, hanging upside down. How that hat even managed to stay on her head was a total mystery. "Wow Reimu, your shrine's still such a total dump! Do you ever clean this place up? You're _sooooo_ lucky I'm around to do some redecorating.~" The woman, no doubt being the poltergeist Reimu had mentioned, spoke in an unusually cheery manner. She certainly seemed to have a few screws loose as well, for that matter.

"Ugh, can't you just... Go away, or something? How many times do I have to exorcise you before you just _stay_ gone?" Reimu turned her head up this time, casting Kana a glare that probably would've frightened most normal youkai.

But Kana merely waved her hand, and shook her head, smiling the whole time. "Now why would I do that? I adore it here!" Kana threw her arms up, causing a multitude of small bird-like projections to fly about the room, before they possessed various random objects seemingly of their own accord. A moment later, all the doors of the shrine began to open and shut on their own, slamming shut pretty much as loudly as Kana could make them. Reimu groaned, feeling defeated and cradled her head between her hands, elbows propped on the table.

"You see the shit I put up with...?" Reimu grumbled through her hands, addressing both Marisa and Youmu, the latter of who sighed noticeably. "You seem pretty damn irritable today too... What's the problem on your end?"

"Yeah, ya seemed pretty cranky yesterday, too, Youmu." Marisa had to speak up a little bit louder than usual, over top of Kana's incessant giggling and the slamming doors. "What's the matter, Yuyuko bein' crazier than usual, ze?"

"No, it's not like that..." Youmu shook her head, largely ignoring Marisa's latest comment. Though she cared a great deal for Yuyuko, and wasn't too fond of hearing such comments, she couldn't deny that her mistress was... unusual, and often times difficult to understand. "A few weeks ago, one of my ancestors showed up in the Netherworld, completely out of the blue. Her name's Yomi, and she apparently knew my mistress even before she died."

"Wow, so this lady's crazy old then, huh?" Reimu and Marisa were both rather intrigued to hear about Yomi, though Reimu's tired expression didn't exactly show it, so she didn't bother responding. "If she's that old, how's she even still around? She's gotta be a ghost, right?"

Youmu shook her head again, looking a bit perplexed herself. "I'm not honestly sure what she is. I'd never heard about her at all until recently, and my mistress never mentioned her, and neither did my old master, Youki." It was a confusing matter indeed, and Youmu had never been able to pry that much information out of Yomi to begin with. Whenever the two had tried discussing matters of the past, either her or Yuyuko would wind up changing the subject completely before Youmu could learn anything of significance. "She's incredibly skilled, however... Even master Youki wouldn't be able to compare when I last saw him. She even puts my gardening skills to shame..."

"Hah, I get it. So you're jealous of this Yomi, right? I bet Yuyuko's spending all her time with _her_ now instead of you, so you're real broken up about not getting to spend time with her?" Youmu frowned, and cast her glance downward, causing Marisa to brush the back of her head nervously. "Whoops, uhh... Guess I was right, huh? Eheh, didn't mean to make it awkward or anythin'."

"It's alright... It's more like I feel unneeded when she's around. And the two of them seem so close..." Youmu turned her head aside, thinking about it a bit more. Yomi had known Yuyuko before her death, and the two seemed to share a sort of bond that neither would openly discuss, but one that seemed to exclude Youmu entirely. "And whenever Yomi would start showing off... My mistress kind of has a tendency to compare us, and poke fun at how much better Yomi is than me..."

"Hey, I think I know what this room needs!" Kana suddenly interjected, and everyone but Reimu turned their heads up to look at her. All the doors had stopped slamming, and the shrine was surprisingly quiet. Kana bonked herself on the head lightly, as if punishing herself for doing something stupid. "Silly me for not realizing it. This belongs up here.~" Another one of Kana's soul birds drifted out from the poltergeist's gloved hand, and passed into the table. Youmu and Marisa both quickly shuffled back upon realizing what Kana meant, but Reimu hadn't been paying her enough attention in her sleep-deprived state. And unfortunately for the poor, tired shrine maiden, the table suddenly lifted itself upward, causing her head to bang against its surface with a heavy thud. Reimu fell backwards onto the floor, unnoticed by Kana (who didn't even seem to care) as the table positioned itself upside down on the ceiling. "Perfect~! I'm such a great interior decorator."

"Yo, Reimu! You okay down there?" Marisa knelt beside her fallen friend, who was now red in the face. Not just from the impact of the table, but also from the seething rage that was quickly starting to build up inside her.

Youmu looked up at Kana, who didn't even seem to have noticed Reimu laying on the floor, and was merely starting to rearrange other things through the room in a bizarre manner. For instance, removing one of the doors and hanging it from the center of the table for seemingly no reason. "I've never seen such a bizarre poltergeist like her before... She seems unstable."

Kana's attention shifted to Youmu rather suddenly, and her eyes opened wide, with a bright, mischievously playful looking expression. "Oh, you've got _two_ swords!" Kana clapped her hands together happily, as another one of her soul birds drifted down, flying into one of Youmu's swords before she had the chance to react. It unsheathed itself, and hovered through the air, swinging about randomly, and dangerously. "Come on, let's fight! Winner gets to keep both swords!"

Kana suddenly swung the blade directly at Youmu's neck, causing her to panic, and only barely block the attack with her other sword. "You give that back!" After deflecting the blade, Youmu snatched her sword back from Kana out of the air, and held tightly onto it before it could try and fly away again.

Kana laughed, but relinquished her control of Youmu's sword. Grabbing onto the edge of the table, she swung herself right-side up. "Oh poo, you're no fun. Not like my best buddy Reimu.~" Kana pinched at Reimu's cheek, causing her to scream out in an irritable rage. Reimu quickly pulled out a sealing talisman from her sleeve and tried to throw it at Kana, who drifted out of its way with a high pitched giggle of amused delight. The talisman instead smacked against the door that had been hanging from the table on the ceiling, which caused it to fall onto the floor with a loud thud.

"I can't take it anymore!" Reimu shouted, and got to her feet. Kana burst out into laughter again as she fled into the kitchen again, the same way a child would laugh when playing with a parent or older sibling that was pretending to chase them. "I'm getting rid of her for good if it's the last thing I ever do! I'm not going to stand for this anymore!"

"Pft, Reimu what makes you think this time'll get rid of her any more than the other times did?" Marisa was about to try and jokingly tease Reimu about it, but after seeing the undeniable anger in Reimu's expression, she silenced herself. They may have been friends and all, but that didn't mean Reimu couldn't lash out at Marisa should she push things too far, especially in her current mood.

"This Kana really does seem to be a rather troubling sort of poltergeist... I get a different sort of feeling from her than I do from a lot of the other poltergeists I've met." Whatever it was, Youmu couldn't quite put her finger on what was so odd about Kana. Aside from her personality, anyway. Whatever it was, it was probably inconsequential, she figured. Perhaps just a more stubborn variety of poltergeist than most, which she could easily attribute to her off-kilter personality. There were two known varieties of evil spirits, after all, one known to be much more troublesome than the other, so perhaps poltergeists existed in the same vein.

"She's just persistent and annoying, and I'm gonna do worse than just exorcise her this time around!" Reimu continued to grumble under her breath as she stepped off into the kitchen, talismans and sealing needles in hand. A few moments later, the sounds of crashing plates and utensils echoed out from the kitchen, followed by the mixed sounds of mocking laughter and screams of rage, as the two girls 'fought' in the other room.

Youmu sighed, and turned to head out the front door of the shrine. "This really didn't turn out to be the stress-free visit I was hoping for... I'm not exactly looking forward to returning to the Netherworld so early."

"Hey, sorry 'bout that Youmu. I mean... When I ran into ya yesterday, I didn't know Kana was making a nuisance of herself here again. I just kinda, invited us both without talkin' to Reimu beforehand, ya know?" It wasn't exactly an uncommon thing for Marisa to do anyway, but it usually didn't turn out so badly. Marisa couldn't even remember seeing Kana since before the Moriya Shrine had arrived in Gensokyo. It really had been quite a while since she'd last taken up residence in the shrine, And Reimu and Marisa had both thought that she might have finally been gone for good.

"It's fine, I suppose I should be used to it. At least back home I won't have to worry about someone trying to steal my swords from me." Youmu turned back and smiled at Marisa, though it faded quickly. "Thanks for the invite though. Even if it wasn't exactly an ideal situation to get involved in. But I'll ask my mistress if she knows any useful methods of trying to eliminate a poltergeist problem."

Another bowl suddenly flung out from the kitchen, smashing on the floor nearby Marisa. "That'd be great! If we can get rid of her for good, that'd be better than risking her maybe trying to possess _my_ house or somethin'. She hasn't tried yet, but I don't really like the thought of it either!"

Youmu had thought it best to hurry out of the shrine before she might risk having to dodge another bowl to the head, or something similar, and ducked out with a friendly wave of departure back at Marisa. Youmu found it momentarily odd that she had never heard mention of Kana before that day, but admitted to herself that she was not technically a resident of Gensokyo, so it wasn't an entirely unusual coincidence.

Even among the residents of Gensokyo, there were powerful youkai who were largely fated to obscurity, or who were simply known only to a certain few. Gensokyo may not have been a huge world, but its population was widely varied, and many strong individuals often kept to themselves, interacting with others only when necessary, or sometimes not at all. Perhaps the only way to truly become well known in Gensokyo was to be the cause of some major incident, and establish a name for oneself as a result.

But still there were others who were better to be left alone, and some so dangerous that their very existence could threaten the stability of Gensokyo itself. Some who did, in fact, live in isolation, wishing to be left alone, or perhaps hiding from those that might persecute them. Some who would use their abilities for the stability of Gensokyo, and others who would use them simply for their own carefree whims. Others who lived in secret, biding their time for their chance to rise into power. And one who, up until recently, had been sealed away, before being inadvertently set loose upon the world again.


	12. Rumia (I)

 

Though connected to Gensokyo, like so many other worlds, Makai was among the most isolated. Few people ever entered Makai, and fewer ever left. The events and people of Gensokyo largely did not concern the residents of Makai, and on the few occasions where the two worlds crossed, the results were typically disastrous. The few residents of Makai who survived the first major interaction with Gensokyo remembered it well. For the first time, many demons had left Makai under the premise of vacationing to Gensokyo, unsupervised by Shinki, their goddess. But their actions attracted the attention of Reimu Hakurei and Marisa Kirisame, the former of whom wished to put a stop to the influx of demons into Gensokyo. Much more memorable however, had been the arrival of Mima and Yuuka Kazami, who arrived not long after Reimu and Marisa, and together wiped out more than half of Makai's population, including Sara, Luize, Yuki, and Mai, before the two became bored and returned home.

There had still been minor incidents since then, such as the freeing of Byakuren Hijiri from the ruins of the city of Hokkai, as well as the occasional rare visits from Alice. But normally Makai was kept sealed away from Gensokyo by a powerful barrier. And only the most powerful of youkai would've been able to bypass it, such as the gap youkai, Yukari Yakumo.

Even if a typical youkai were to roam into Makai, however, it was unlikely they could survive for long in its harsh environment. The miasma of the world was toxic to all but the most powerful of humans and youkai, and of course the demons who resided there. But it greatly amplified magical abilities, which would've made it a perfect training ground for the aspiring magician, provided they could survive long enough, or even make it to Makai in the first place.

Rumia had been the first resident of Gensokyo to permanently settle in Makai in an incredibly long time, the most recent before her being Alice Margatroid, who at the time had simply been a young human child. Understandably, when knowledge of the fact that Rumia was not only from Gensokyo, but that she was even living with Shinki became public, most residents of Makai had been particularly skeptical. Yumeko especially. She was an outsider to them, in the same vein as the ones who had nearly destroyed Makai in the first place.

Some, however, noticed that Shinki seemed happier than she had been in quite a long time ever since Rumia had arrived. Some knew that Rumia was supposedly a darkness youkai of considerable power, not knowing what she had been like before the seal on her powers had been removed. But Rumia largely avoided the public eye, preferring to keep to herself with Shinki in Pandaemonium, the enormous crystalline fortress at the center of the Dark City. So there was all manner of guesswork at the nature of the relationship between the two, whether Shinki had merely adopted the youkai as she had done with Alice, or if there was a more intimate relationship between the two.

In some ways, both were true. At least at first, before Rumia's seal had been removed, Shinki had in fact been tempted by the idea of taking in the child-like youkai as her own daughter. But Shinki and Rumia both had been quite surprised by just how much of a change the darkness youkai had undergone following the removal of her seal. Not just in her body, which was fully that of an adult, but of her mind as well, which developed a surprising amount of maturity. Even if Rumia had of course retained some of her child-like fascinations and tendencies, but that was to be expected. Neither had any way of gauging just how old Rumia actually was, and how long her powers and body had been sealed, but such a sudden change in physical and mental age was rarely a smooth transition. Since then, the relationship between the two had slowly developed into a more affectionate one. For the first couple months of her time in Makai, Rumia had her own room at Pandaemonium, but had recently decided to simply share a room with Shinki.

The thought of returning to Gensokyo never occurred to Rumia since then. She had no connections with anyone there, no family, and few people she could consider friends. She was happy in Makai, and Shinki was happy to have her. For the first time in fact since Yuuka and Mima's destructive rampage, Shinki had even begun to create new demons and extensions to Makai, something she had never thought she would do again. The deaths of so many of her children had left the goddess understandably heartbroken.

Yumeko still would have professed herself to be somewhat wary of Rumia, but her opinion had softened a bit over the past several months. She may not have been overly fond of Rumia herself, and though she didn't say so out loud that she felt uneasy around her, she _had_ noticed the clear change in Shinki's own demeanor. Yumeko had always been one of Shinki's favorites, and especially since Alice moved to Gensokyo, she had been one of the only people to see Shinki on a regular basis. It might not have been obvious to anyone who didn't know the goddess very well, but Yumeko could tell how miserable she seemed to have become most of the time. And ever since Rumia's arrival, her mood had picked up considerably. At the very least, she owed Rumia her thanks for that.

Despite all of the time that had passed since Rumia began living in Makai, she had never actually explored much outside of Pandaemonium, and the surrounding Dark City. And even most of that had gone unexplored. But since Shinki had begun to occupy her time actively trying to rebuild Makai, Rumia viewed it as a good opportunity to go exploring. After all, she still harbored that childish curiosity that brought her to Makai in the first place.

In recent years, the majority of the Dark City's remaining population had clustered closer toward Pandaemonium, leaving the outskirts of the expansive city largely deserted. She found a sort of peacefulness in the act of exploring on her own. Undisturbed by the sideways glances of the Makai demons that tended to follow her, as they likely tried to form their own opinions of the foreigner in their midst.

Rumia's wanderings that day had brought her to a rather open area, on the far end of the city. Far from the barrier into Gensokyo, that opened into the northern mountains, and closer to the Ruins of Vina, an area of Makai even most demons preferred to avoid. It was one of the most ancient demon settlements, and even before Yuuka and Mima, it had been largely uninhabited.

She hadn't been there long, but that was all Rumia needed to decide that the place unsettled her. Even the recently abandoned areas of the city still showed some signs of recent habitation, but the desolation of _this_ place was rather disturbing.

Rumia turned to leave, when her eyes fell upon something that managed to capture her fascination. A statue of some sort, which stood directly in the center of what would've formerly been a sort of city square. The woman depicted by the statue must have been some sort of Makai demi-goddess, or perhaps just some sort of famous figure in whatever community once called the area home. Rumia had never heard anything of any sort of lesser gods living in Makai before, nor could she even recall ever meeting another goddess aside from Shinki herself. But still, something about the woman seemed familiar to her. Rumia knew she'd never met this woman before, she was certain of that. Even if memories of her life before being sealed away were foggy, she knew that for sure. But perhaps it was just something in the woman's features that bore a similarity to someone long forgotten. Again, the irrational thought of some lesser goddess flashed through her mind.

Rumia cried out in pain and fell to her knees, with such suddenness that anyone witnessing it would've become extremely concerned. Images flashed through her mind, some with disturbing clarity, and others just vague hints at things that she could barely remember. She could see countless bodies, and her own hands stained with their blood. Entire families massacred without mercy. And the recurring image, blurred behind the fog that seemed to cloud most memories of early childhood, of that woman, that goddess whose features had seemed so familiar to those of that long-forgotten effigy. That goddess who had tried to kill Rumia, only to have the tables turned on her, and be killed by Rumia instead.

"No!" Rumia screamed aloud, holding her hands to her head. Her entire body was shaking. The shadows seemed to congregate around her, and were fluctuating rapidly on the ground. "I've never killed anyone...!"

_Don't lie to yourself._ A voice rang out in her mind. It was her own voice, and yet, somehow different. It was a much harsher voice than her own. _You killed for food. Youkai eat humans._

All at once, mental images of every human Rumia had ever killed for a meal flashed through her mind as well. And then again, the mental images of all those bodies. But these ones weren't mere humans, but youkai as well. They hadn't been killed for food at all. They had been slaughtered for no reason, many without a fight, before they could even realize what was happening. Other vaguely familiar faces followed, but Rumia could not put a name to them. People she had no doubt known both before having her abilities sealed away, and afterward as well.

"Stop it! Whatever you are, just... Please, stop it...!" Rumia cried out, shaking her head between her hands desperately, trying to deny every image that crept into her conscious mind. "Yes, I killed for food! But... All of this... I never did any of this...!"

_You killed every last one of them. There's no use denying who you really are._ Rumia screamed at the ground, trying to shut out the voice in her mind. But no matter how loudly she screamed, the voice was as clear as day. _This disgusting false personality you've donned is just the result of that seal that fucking hag put onto you. Put onto_ us _._

Rumia couldn't stop herself from trembling. It was as if she couldn't even control her own body anymore. She didn't even realize it, but she had begun to cry, the hot tears streaming down her face. "No more...! Please, no more...!"

The shadows crept up Rumia's body, seeming to be trying to pull her toward the ground, to hold her in place. But she could no longer control her muscles. Nothing was responding to her mental commands anymore. She wanted to get away from this place, to go home, to be with Shinki. She didn't want these memories. Yes, that's what they were. There was no denying it. Those images in her head. Those memories. _Her_ memories. She had done all of those things, so long ago. And she had _enjoyed_ it.

Rumia's hands slid along the front of her face, clawing at her cheeks. One of her nails drew blood, and it dripped down the side of her face. When it passed near her mouth, Rumia licked it up. Her mouth curled into a smile. "Yes... I _did_ enjoy it... It doesn't matter if they're humans, youkai, or even demons..." The voice that passed through Rumia's lips was simultaneously her own, and yet also the voice of another being entirely.

Rumia imagined it, all of Makai lying before her, the bodies of its people scattered about the streets in pools of blood. How might a demon taste, she wondered? She had never tasted the flesh of anything other than a human before.

Her gaze turned toward the center of the Dark City, and her eyes fell upon the fortress of Pandaemonium, and her body froze up. Shinki was up there, and she would be waiting for Rumia to come home soon. _Please... I want to be with Shinki. I don't want this..._ The voice in Rumia's mind was meek, and softspoken. It made her sick, that some part of her, no matter how small, could be so disgustingly weak.

Rumia's features hardened, and her fists clenched, once again drawing blood. She couldn't bring herself to return to Pandaemonium, not in her current state. Not when she felt so _weak._ What would Shinki say to her, after seeing the pathetic state she was in? She wasn't herself anymore. She was a prisoner in her own mind. No. She was free, of course. Free for the first time in centuries. There was nothing to hold back who she really was anymore. But she couldn't allow herself to face Shinki. Why? Why did she feel this way? She was just some pathetic goddess. She was no one to her. She was the only person who had ever taken Rumia in, the only one who had ever given her a home.

"I don't care about her!" Rumia shouted out again, jumping to her feet quickly. "I don't fucking care about anyone!" The shadows that had been creeping up her body did not resist, or try to pull her down. The darkness obeyed her every command, it manifested around her, radiating from her body like a black fog.

Rumia screamed out into the sky, but she felt that it was not her own voice. It was the cry of someone weak, a desperate plea for help. The darkness consumed her, and she was gone. Her voice echoed throughout the Dark City, but it went unheard in such a desolate location. Her weakness was gone, and no one would be able to heed its last cry for help, not even if it had reached the chambers of Pandaemonium.


	13. Profiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With all of the story arcs, at some point, I will include a list of character profiles. It will mostly list the POV characters for that arc, as well as a few new major OCs that are introduced in that arc (unless that character doesn't play a major role when they are first introduced, like Hana or Yomi, and are instead given formal profiles later down the line). Each profile will include the usual sort of things. A new original title, species/ability info, and a brief bio that shouldn't give away any major spoilers, aside from merely mentioning the main conflict of the arc.

**Shrine Maiden of Devout Light**  
  
**[Reimu Hakurei](https://i.imgur.com/CT9gukF.png)**  
  
Species: Human  
Abilities: Flying in the air, powers as the Hakurei Shrine maiden  
  
The human shrine maiden of the Hakurei Shrine, located at the border of Gensokyo. Whenever an incident occurs in Gensokyo, it is almost always Reimu who confronts and defeats the perpetrator.  
  
She tends to treat humans and youkai the same, making the Hakurei Shrine a frequent gathering place for her friends and other 'nuisances'. Among them being the poltergeist, Kana Anaberal, a frequent freeloader and source of trouble.  
  
When Rumia begins to attack Gensokyo, Reimu is among the first to catch her trail, becoming a crucial player in hunting the darkness youkai down.

* * *

**Rowdy Black Magician**  
  
**[Marisa Kirisame](https://i.imgur.com/RRXcZDK.png)**  
  
Species: Human  
Abilities: Light- and Heat-based magic  
  
An ordinary human magician, living in the Forest of Magic in Gensokyo. She has a habit of collecting things, and alongside Reimu, is one of those most frequently involved in solving incidents.  
  
She considers herself to be Reimu's best friend, having known each other since early childhood, and can frequently be found loitering around the Hakurei Shrine. She values raw firepower and flashiness in battle.  
  
Wanting to protect her home and her friends, Marisa is quick to offer aid to Reimu in protecting Gensokyo from Rumia.

* * *

**Acute Maid of Scarlet**  
  
**[Sakuya Izayoi](https://i.imgur.com/NyQoPVS.png)**  
  
Species: Human  
Abilities: Capable of manipulating time  
  
The human head maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Another frequent incident solver, yet she rarely takes part unless directly ordered to by her vampire mistress, Remilia Scarlet.  
  
Despite not having been involved in many of the more recent incidents, she was still informed about Rumia's latest actions. She found herself forced to get involved by her mistress once again, who worried that her food supply of human blood would be in danger if Rumia were to keep all the humans for herself.

* * *

**Puppeteer of the Sombre Realm**  
  
**[Alice Margatroid](https://i.imgur.com/jsR5hUZ.png)**  
  
Species: Magician  
Abilities: Able to manipulate dolls  
  
A puppeteer magician that lives in the Forest of Magic. Formerly a human, she was once adopted by Shinki, the goddess of Makai, after she'd wandered into the demon world on her own. She has since become a magician, and has returned to Gensokyo to live on her own.  
  
She normally prefers to win through strategy, rather than brute force, very contrary to Marisa's style. Despite this, the two are close friends, and she has even been involved in solving several incidents herself.  
  
Though she doesn't visit Shinki as often as she would like, she was nonetheless outraged upon learning that Rumia had taken up residence in Makai, and that her mother's fate was in the youkai's hands.

* * *

**Phantom Swordsman Cleaving the Dark**  
  
[ **Youmu Konpaku**](https://i.imgur.com/SHVEn0D.png)  
  
Species: Half-human, half-phantom  
Abilities: Advanced sword techniques  
  
The half-human, half-phantom gardener of Hakugyokurou, and a skilled swordsman. She has served under Yuyuko Saigyouji, the ghost 'princess' of the Netherworld, since the day she was born. She has a very straightforward personality, and has trouble understanding Yuyuko's often enigmatic way of thinking.  
  
Recently she has become rather distraught at the arrival of Yomi Konpaku, her own ancestor and Yuyuko's own former gardener, who seems to outclass Youmu in almost every way.

* * *

**Advocate of the Mountain Gods**  
  
**[Sanae Kochiya](https://i.imgur.com/6Bb3AuE.png)**  
  
Species: Human  
Abilities: Causing miracles  
  
The human shrine maiden of the Moriya Shrine, on Youkai Mountain. She is still a relatively new arrival in Gensokyo, but has been involved in solving a number of the latest incidents, alongside Reimu and Marisa.  
  
Originally from the Outside World, Sanae is still getting used to Gensokyo, and becomes particularly confused upon meeting the young Miasma Melancholy. Since she lives on Youkai Mountain, she has almost no human friends anymore.  
  
She eventually offers to allow Reimu and the others to use Moriya Shrine as a base of operations during the Rumia incident, and takes part in hunting Rumia down.

* * *

**Unexpected Power in Full Bloom**  
  
**[Miasma Melancholy](https://i.imgur.com/hj1gDik.png)**  
  
Species: Half-youkai, half-doll  
Abilities: Able to amplify physical strength  
  
A young half-doll youkai, born as the illegitimate daughter of Yuuka Kazami and Medicine Melancholy. Until recently, she had never left the lily-of-the-valley flower field, where she lived with her mother, Medicine.  
  
Having been raised by Medicine's belief that all humans and youkai are evil, she is eager to prove her mother wrong by making friends with both humans and youkai. She is easy to get along with, but quick to anger. She takes up residence at Myouren Temple shortly after venturing out from Medicine's flower field.  
  
In battle, Miasma lacks magical potential, and instead relies purely on physical strength, a trait very unusual in Gensokyo. Despite her apparent disadvantage, she aims to prove herself by helping to take down Rumia.

* * *

**The Warding, Bitter Poison**  
  
**[Medicine Melancholy](https://i.imgur.com/JJh3wbe.png)**  
  
Species: Doll Tsukumogami  
Abilities: Manipulating poison  
  
A doll-turned-youkai, after having been dropped in the lily-of-the-valley flower field. She absorbed the poisons from the flowers, and came to life after a hundred years.  
  
Originally wanting to emancipate dolls from their owners, believing that they were being manipulated by humans, she has become very reclusive. After a fateful encounter with the flower youkai, Yuuka Kazami, she has begun to hate both humans and youkai, a belief that she has since imparted upon her daughter, Miasma.

* * *

**The Neutral Party Flower Master**  
  
**[Yuuka Kazami](https://i.imgur.com/Vl4XUnK.png)**  
  
Species: Youkai  
Abilities: Manipulating flowers  
  
A long-lived youkai that lives in Mugenkan, a mansion on the border between Gensokyo and the Dream World. Despite her normally friendly exterior, she is known for being a liar and a sadist, and is one of the most powerful youkai living in Gensokyo.  
  
Also having a penchant for sexual deviancy, with a particular inclination toward individuals whose abilities interest her, she impregnated Medicine Melancholy without knowing. Her latest target is the hell raven, Utsuho Reiuji.  
  
She was involved in Rumia's initial sealing, but decides to take no part in the effort to put a stop to her rampage.

* * *

**Boundary Youkai of Light and Dark**  
  
**[Yukari Yakumo](https://i.imgur.com/zCGccru.png)**  
  
Species: Youkai  
Abilities: Manipulating boundaries  
  
The youkai of boundaries, living somewhere on the border between Gensokyo and the Outside World. She is highly intelligent, and one of the most powerful and ancient youkai living in Gensokyo. She helped to create the Hakurei Border, and always acts when Gensokyo's very stability is at stake, but she is known for being incredibly lazy on any other occasion.  
  
She was involved in sealing Rumia's powers many years in the past, and becomes Rumia's primary target for revenge. Understanding the danger that Gensokyo is in, Yukari assists Reimu in leading the effort to find Rumia.

* * *

**The Mountain Tengu Auxiliary Patrol Unit**  
  
**[Aya Shameimaru](https://i.imgur.com/EvrWFHu.png)**  
  
Species: Crow tengu  
Abilities: Manipulating wind  
  
A news reporter living on Youkai Mountain. She frequently writes articles about the incidents in Gensokyo, and the prominent individuals involved in them, but she often exaggerates the truth in order to sell papers and write more interesting articles.  
  
Due to the nature of her paper, she is on less than good terms with many residents of Gensokyo. But when Rumia becomes a threat to its populace, Aya lends her assistance patrolling Gensokyo.

* * *

**The Great Protector Acharya**  
  
**[Byakuren Hijiri](https://i.imgur.com/H4lV5E1.png)**  
  
Species: Magician  
Abilities: Using magic, specializing in increasing her own physical abilities  
  
A great magician, formerly a human Buddhist monk, who was sealed away in Makai for her beliefs that humans and youkai could live together peacefully. She was eventually freed, and founded Myouren Temple near the human village.  
  
Upon meeting Miasma Melancholy, who had since abandoned her rather hateful mother, she allowed the young girl to move into Myouren Temple. When Rumia threatens the Human Village, Byakuren acts alongside Keine Kamishirasawa to protect its people.

* * *

**Truth-Seeking Shoutoku**  
  
**[Toyosatomimi no Miko](https://i.imgur.com/qGLog4C.png)**  
  
Species: Saint  
Abilities: Capable of hearing and sensing human and spiritual desires  
  
A Taoist saint, who had once been sealed away by Buddhist monks. Her mausoleum found its way into Gensokyo, where she was eventually restored to life. She lives in Senkai with her disciples, though they're more like servants, and she hopes to become a celestial and live forever.  
  
When Rumia's powers are awakened, Miko is the first to notice the disturbance in Makai. Fearing what may result if this disturbance is left unchecked, she decides to investigate for herself.

* * *

 

 **The Effervescent Demon Empress**  
  
**[Shinki](https://i.imgur.com/zwt3sBY.png)**  
  
Species: Goddess  
Abilities: Able to create demons, able to create worlds  
  
The demon goddess who created Makai, and all of its inhabitants. She does not involve herself in Gensokyo affairs, and has never once stepped outside of Makai since its creation.  
  
Many years ago, Makai was brought to ruin by the combined efforts of Yuuka Kazami and Mima, who had attacked its residents for seemingly no reason other than to alleviate their own boredom. Shinki was understandably heartbroken, as she viewed the people of Makai as her own children.  
  
When a child-like Rumia wandered into Makai one day, Shinki quickly bonded with the young youkai, and is inevitably responsible for unsealing Rumia's true form and powers.

* * *

 

 **Youkai of the Eternal Dark**  
  
**[Rumia](https://i.imgur.com/BEtNeDO.png)**  
  
Species: Youkai (?)  
Abilities: Manipulation of darkness  
  
A youkai of darkness, with unknown origin or age. Many years ago, she was responsible for a massacre in Gensokyo in which many thousands of youkai were killed. Her powers were eventually sealed away by the combined efforts of Yukari Yakumo and Yuuka Kazami.  
  
In the years that followed, Rumia wandered about Gensokyo as a simple-minded child with no aim in life. She eventually wandered into Makai, where the seal on her powers was then broken, triggering the start of a new disaster.

* * *

**Maiden Poltergeist in the Wandering Void**  
  
**[Kana Anaberal](https://i.imgur.com/kMGuAEq.png)**  
  
Species: Poltergeist  
Abilities: Able to wield the Void, able to possess inanimate objects  
  
A poltergeist with a strange power. She is able to manipulate portals of a world she calls 'the Void'. Having abandoned the mansion of her creator, a young mentally unstable girl, she has possessed the Hakurei Shrine on numerous occasions. Reimu has exorcised Kana each time, but she always returns, making a constant nuisance of herself.  
  
She is mentally unstable, and prone to speak without thinking. She allies herself with Rumia, who seeks to use Kana's abilities for her own personal gain.

* * *

**Empress of Anima**  
  
**[Lilith Maestra](https://i.imgur.com/FSV8mRE.png)**  
  
Species: Succubus  
Abilities: Able to manipulate souls  
  
A mysterious succubus, claiming to be new to Gensokyo. She is the older sister to her siblings, Alan and Melony Maestra. She plays things very close to the chest, never revealing her past or her true intentions.  
  
She offers assistance to Reimu in protecting the humans of the village from Rumia, and seems to be an ally at first glance.

* * *

**The Bright Eyes of Seduction**  
  
**[Alan Maestra](https://i.imgur.com/AEHfQiG.jpg)**  
  
Species: Incubus  
Abilities: Able to manipulate desires  
  
The youngest of the Maestra siblings, brother to Lilith and Melony. He is notable for being one of the only pure-blooded male youkai in Gensokyo. He is friendly but none too intelligent, and is often the subject of abuse from Melony.

He apparently has the power to affect people’s wants and desires, but it doesn’t seem like the sort of thing he’s really capable of.

* * *

**The Whisper of Ruin**  
  
**[Melony Maestra](https://i.imgur.com/MZsNP3q.jpg)**  
  
Species: Succubus  
Abilities: Able to manipulate dreams  
  
The middle of the Maestra siblings, sister to Lilith and Alan. She has a crude personality, and frequently abuses her younger brother to no end. She is the only individual who Lilith seems to trust completely, and she obeys her older sister with undying loyalty.

Those around Melony may find a feeling of hopelessness overtake them; Melony possesses the capability to manipulate hopes and dreams, both literally and metaphorically. This practice seems to be one of the only things she delights in.


End file.
